If Only You Knew
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: When the new transfer student comes to DA, hearts throb, and jealousy rages on! Especially when this Mr. HottieTransferStudent has his eye on Tyler Calvin! And now there's a showdown between him and Cameron Nelson, her current crush, for Tyler's heart!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, Striving For Greatness, or the characters except for Tyler Calvin.

**If Only You Knew**

**Chapter 1**

_Same old day at same old Duel Academy... _Tyler Calvin thought, as she roused herself to get ready for school. She brushed her long raven hair, which had been styled like Nanobreaker's, and it traveled down to her elbows. The morning light penetrated the window, making it shine. _At least I have all of my friends here with me. Maybe something exciting will happen today. Don't wanna get my hopes up though. _Tyler grabbed her school bag, _Off to another day of torture with Dr. Crowler. Joy._

As Tyler walked out the door, she spotted two of her best friends, one her roommate, the other her current crush, walking together towards the campus.

"Alanna! Cam! Wait up!" She called, skipping the last five stairs, and running towards them.

Cameron Nelson grinned, "Hey, Ty! Sleep well?" 

Alanna Tremaine giggled, "Not in a thousand years. You know her. She was up till two trying to finish her homework. She put it off 'til last minute."

"Haha! Very funny, Alanna!" snapped Tyler, before she tripped over a pebble. A mere pebble! Stumbling towards Cameron, she put her hands out to brace herself, "Whoa! Watch out!" 

_**KER-RASH!!**_

Tyler opened her icy green eyes to feel her face burning. Cameron had attempted to dive and catch her at last minute, which ended up being a stupid idea. They were both covered in dust from the path, and Tyler was pinning the poor boy to the ground. Confusion swirls filled his dark brown eyes.

_I am such a klutz! Stupid feet! _Tyler groaned on the inside.

"Oh my gosh!! Are you guys okay?!" Alanna exclaimed, her blue-green eyes wide. She pulled her dark brown wavy hair behind her ears before pulling Tyler to her unsteady feet. "You didn't break anything, did you?"

To be funny, Cameron rummaged through his school bag, and produced a pencil which had been snapped in half, "My pencil. Oh, you mean bones? Just my skull. Oh, wait, that's already broken." He laughed.

"I am so sorry." Tyler whispered, staring at her feet, and blushing to her hair roots.

"It's okay." Cameron assured her, brushing the dust out of his messy blonde hair, which fell to his shoulders. "Just an accident. Accidents happen." She looked up slightly so she could see his face, for he was half an inch taller than her. Cameron was staring down at her, "You're still covered in dust, y'know." 

Alanna set to work cleaning it off Tyler, who had reached up to wipe the dirt off Cameron's nose. After everything was back to the way it should be, (except Tyler's pride, which had long since fled to Canada) they began to head towards the Main Building for classes. They arrived in time to see Dr. Crowler talking to someone they couldn't see. As the bell rang, everyone settled down in their assigned seats.

"Mr. Nelson. Would you mind telling me why you have dirt all over your blazer?" Crowler said, turning to Cameron with a deep loathing in his beady black eyes.

Cameron looked down to notice some dust was on his shoulder, "Because I fell at the sight of a monkey with your face riding a unicycle." He smirked, wiping it off.

The class burst into hysterical laughter, Crowler fuming.

"Just for that, everyone has to do a 500 word essay on Respecting Your Elders! Due tomorrow!" Crowler shouted in anger. Everyone groaned, but no one glared at Cameron. It was worth it. Crowler turned to the rest of the class. "We have a new transfer student joining us today. Please welcome Caliban Connor."

Almost immediately, all the girly-girls began to drool and giggle at the sight of the boy. He was handsome, had black hair that was a cross between shaggy and short, and had black eyes behind a pair of glasses. He wore an Obelisk Blue uniform and was well built.

"Oh, please." Alanna rolled her eyes along with Tyler, completely unphased by Caliban. "One hott bod enters the room and wham! All of them are lovestruck giggling idiots."

"I find nothing wrong with that statement." replied Kata Mou Wannt, closing her own bright green eyes.

Tyler cocked her head at her two roommates, "Same here. But now I keep on getting the feeling like someone's watching me."

"Obviously. It's Cameron." teased Alanna and Kata in unison.

"Nuh-uh!" She exclaimed, pointing at Cameron, who was talking to Matthew Ellis and not even looking towards her.

They scanned the room, most of the students had gotten out of their seats to greet Caliban. Well, some had. The fangirls were all surrounding him, flirting like crazy.

"Call me crazy, but I think its that Connor dude." Kata whispered, her black and red streaked hair falling over her shoulders.

Tyler looked and saw Caliban was staring directly at her. His lips formed a smirk and she looked down. His gaze now traveling over her body. Tyler crossed her arms over her chest and turned to the side.

"I wish he'd stop looking at me. It's creeping me out." She said softly.

Meanwhile, Cameron and Matt were joined by a green haired adolescent with shades covering his eyes.

"Hey, Jason." the two greeted their third roommate, Jason Blair, grinning.

Matt ran a hand through his bangless, brown hair as he checked out Caliban with his hazel eyes. The light refelcted the bright green flecks in them. "Sure is popular. Seems he's stolen your turf, Jason."

Jason made a face, "Don't start with me, Matt." He turned to Cameron, "So, any luck on asking Tyler out yet?"

"No." Cameron hastily said, changing the subject, "Have you guys dueled any good opponents lately?"

"Don't change the subject, Cameron." scolded Matt, chuckling. "Why haven't you?"

Blushing, Cameron's dark brown eyes traveled towards Tyler, who was hugging herself and shuddering slightly.

_Why haven't I? Because I can't say two words around her whenever something awkward happens. Because she deserves someone better. Because Tyler and I... Darn it! My mind's even messed up at this point!_

"Earth to Cameron?" Jason laughed, "He's out of it." 

Matt smiled, "Obviously, he's caught staring-itis." He waved a hand in front of Cameron's unfocus face. "Yo! Nelson! Snap outta it!"

Cameron shook his head, "Sorry."

"Dude, it's obvious you love this girl. So, stop being the idiot you are, and go ask her out!" Jason said seriously.

He shook his head again, "No. I won't. You're right about the fact I love Tyler. But as a friend. I'm still unsure about how I feel about her boyfriend-wise."

"Alright, settle down." Crowler said suddenly, "Caliban, please take the seat in front of Tyler Calvin." Tyler face-faulted automatically. She groaned as she slid in her seat. "Now, back to our lesson..."

**Endless Minutes of Misery Later:**

Jason's advice had rolled throughout Cameron's course of thought the rest of his classes. The least he could do was ask her to eat lunch with him. So he technically wouldn't be asking her out on a date and still would get to spend some alone time with Tyler.

"Here goes." Cameron took a deep breath, entering the hallway. He skidded to a stop, twitching, and his face slowly becoming red in anger. "What the-?!"

Tyler had been cornered by none other than Caliban. He was talking to her, and she was stammering. Cameron could tell because her cheeks would turn a marroon before she'd shake her head repeatedly. He was soon in hearing range.

"... So maybe you'd like to join me at lunch so we can get to know each other?" Caliban was saying.

"W-Well, I-I-" Tyler began, he cut her off.

"It's just lunch." Caliban added with a flirty wink.

Biting her bottom lip, Tyler's gaze met the floor, "O-Okay."

Cameron's mouth dropped open in shock, before he began to shake in anger. The next thing he did was punch the wall with all his might, which resulted in him gasping in pain, before jamming his fist in his mouth to prevent from crying out and swearing. Matt, Jason, Alanna, and Kata all sweatdropped before approaching him.

"Everything alright there, Cameron?" Matt dared to ask.

"No!" Cameron hissed, "That creep Caliban just asked Tyler to lunch!"

Alanna cocked her head to the side, "You're acting like a psychopath again." She then watched as Caliban led Tyler down the hall, "It's just lunch. Why are you getting so worked up? It's not like you're Tyler's boyfriend or anything." She wiggled her eyebrows, "Unless you're _jelling_."

"Jelling?" Kata and the three boys all looked slightly confused.

"You're _jealous_!" Alanna groaned, "Seriously! You guys need to watch more Disney Channel!"

Cameron huffily crossed his arms, "I'm not jealous. Just protective. I don't want that creep hurting her."

Kata placed a hand on her hip, "So do we. Tyler's our friend. We don't want her getting hurt by any heart-throb insensitive jerk."

Alanna and Kata then walked off to go and keep an eye on Tyler. Leaving a very angry Cameron alone with Matt and Jason.

"Dude. Chill." Jason said gently. He winced, "Looks like you did some serious damage to your knuckles."

"Let's get you to the Nurse's Office." Matt took Cameron's arm gently, sucking in his breath at the bruises starting to form on his friend's knuckles. "Uh. C'mon."

Reluctantly, Cameron allowed himself to be steered into the office. Ms. Fontaine, the kind nurse and Head of Obelisk Girls', instantly knew what to do for Cameron. The entire time, worry crossed his mind.

"You be careful, young man." Ms. Fontaine instructed when she was finished. "Go on to lunch now."

He practically bull dozed his way to the lunch area. Cameron spotted Tyler and Caliban eating in a corner to themselves. Stupidly attempting to make his way over to them, he was yanked back by his collar.

"Not so fast, maniac." Kata said, dragging him over to where Alanna, Jason, and Matt were already seated. "Stop acting like a madman long enough to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Cameron huffed.

Alanna blinked, "That's a first." She and Jason said in unison.

"Eat anyway." Matt ordered sternly.

Cameron shoved the food into his mouth, watching enviously across the room.

Meanwhile, with Tyler...

_Oh! This is just great! I can't escape! And if I just stand up and walk away, it'll be rude and mean. I don't want to hurt Caliban's feelings... but this is so not fair!! SOMEBODY RESCUE ME!!_

Tyler nodded, "That's cool, Caliban." 

He smiled, "Thank you, Tyler. Your input makes it even better."

"Uh... it does?" Tyler said surprised.

Caliban took her hands in his (which at that point, Cameron was being held back by Matt, Jason, _and_ Kata) and stared into her eyes, "Of course it does. A lovely lady's opinion, such as yours, is treasured by me."

Blushing, Tyler broke eye contact, "T-Thanks, Caliban."

Caliban chuckled, to Tyler's relief, and released her hands, "Look at me. I must seem like an insensitive jerk. Talking only about myself. Please, tell me about yourself, Tyler."

"W-Well... uh... I like to duel." She said.

_Captian Obvious... IT'S CALLED _DUEL_ ACADEMY! HEL-LOH!!_

"And I like old legends."

"Is your father a worker at the Domino Museum?" Caliban questioned, curiously.

Sadness flickered throughout her eyes, "My father's dead."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's quite alright. You didn't know." Tyler whispered.

Caliban risked it, "Where is your mother?" 

Rage now flickered in those icy green orbs, "She abandoned me. I have no idea."

"Let's talk of something else." He hastily said.

Back with Cameron...

"Cameron! Calm yourself!" Alanna hissed, helping the others in holding him in the seat. "Remember! No scene!"

"He's completely hitting on her!" Cameron growled. They managed to calm him down for a few minutes. That's when the next outburst happened. "Now's he's making her sad and angry! Lemme at 'im! Lemme at 'im!" Cameron was putting up a good fight in a desperate attempt to save Tyler. Jason and Matt managed to drag him outside. Cameron now kicking and struggling like a madman, "Lemme go! I'm gonna go an' teach that pretty boy a few lessons 'bout hitting on my girl!"

Jason was having difficulty keeping his own temper in control, "Cameron! Control yourself!" 

"Did you just say _your_ girl?" Matt blinked in surprise, "You're completely riding on jealousy at this point, Cameron! You have no idea what you're saying! 'Cause last time any of us checked, you were too scared to make Tyler your girlfriend, or at least ask her out on a date!"

That calmed the blonde boy down somewhat.

"We know this is the first time you've been jealous over somebody when it comes to Tyler. No other guy other than you has ever paid attention to her _that_ way. But this is a test. A test to see if you've the courage to finally tell Tyler the truth." Matt panted, loosening his hold on Cameron's arm.

Jason loosened his own hold, "So... do you?"

Cameron stared at his shoes, "If only you knew what my heart is saying and my mind is shouting." Taking a deep breath, Cameron confessed the one thing that had nearly driven him to the brink of insanity, "I love Tyler... more than anything..." He looked up with unmistakeable tears brimming his wide, warm, dark brown eyes. "And I don't wanna lose her to someone else."

Both boys sighed, "Well, looks like Operation "Get Tyler and Cameron Together" has finally come at last." chuckled Matt. "We _were_ gonna do it anyways, but now that you're doing it freely, it kinda takes the fun outta it."

"You guys are gonna help me?" Cameron said, surprised.

Each placed an arm around his shoulders, "Of course, man. Like you said, Tyler's _your_ girl. And she deserves as much lovin' as you do at this point." Jason smirked, "Plus, you can solve another mystery for us."

Cameron blinked, "Heh? I can?"

"Yup. You can tell us if she's a good kisser or not." Jason teased.

He fumed, turning red in anger again, before attempting to lunge at Jason.

"Lemme go, Matt! He needs to be taught a lesson like pretty boy!" Cameron roared, as Matt held him back.

Matt sweatdropped, "True." He released Cameron, "Go and get 'im!"

Jason screamed before taking off, Cameron chasing him. Alanna and Kata appeared, both tilting their heads, and watching Cameron attempt to beat the crap out of Jason, who was miraclously avoiding his grasp.

"I'm taking it we don't wanna know?" Alanna said to Matt.

He nodded, "Definitely."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Wow. I'm actually done! Hehe. Took me awhile to finish, cause I've been watching my baby cousin Belle. SHE'S SO KEWT! I love her to bits! Anyways, I'm doing a review limit to see if people want me to continue this or not. Adios, GX and SFG Fans! I bid thee farewell!**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, Striving For Greatness, or the characters except for Tyler Calvin.

**If Only You Knew**

**Chapter 2**

"Freedom!" cried Tyler, collapsing through her dorm door, and falling face-first onto her bed. "I'd never thought I'd be so happy to get _away_ from a hott guy!" A pain suddenly went throughout her lower torso. "Aw, man! Just what I need! The monthly torture!"

Alanna and Kata entered the dorm, laughing about something. They stopped when they noticed Tyler curled up on her bunk, groaning into a pillow.

"Tyler? Everything okay?" Alanna asked quietly.

She shook her head fiercely, "PMS."

"Your time already?" Kata winced, "Sorry. It sucks, I know."

"It'd be _really_ bad if all three of us were on it at the same time." weakly laughed Alanna, "Yikes, that's a scary thought."

Kata gently pulled Tyler's hair out of her face, "Not as scary as Tyler when she's having mood swings. Hers are worse than mine."

"Okay, okay. Enough with torturing me." She laughed, "I've taken some medicine, but I'll end up chasing you guys out of here before the night's even over."

"This is why we've come prepared." Alanna said, "We can always go and crash in Sarah's dorm if worst comes to shove."

Sarah Johnson was a good friend of the girls. With long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, she looked like a female version of Cameron... Except taller. Which it seemed a lot of the student body was taller than Cameron and Tyler.

Kata actually smiled brightly, "Need anything?"

The cramps decided to strike Tyler at that exact moment, "Solitude... you guys mind leavin' tonight? So I don't accidentally cause a fight?"

Alanna had already hopped over to the closet, called Sarah on her cell, and grabbed two sleeping bags.

"Sarah says it's cool." She ran a hand through her wavy hair. "We'll check in on you later, Ty. Please try and feel better."

"I will." Tyler smiled, "It's only bad on the first day."

Kata and Alanna then said goodbye, and ran to the safety of Sarah's dorm.

**Dinner:**

"Where's Tyler?" growled Cameron, immediately thinking Caliban had something to do with it.

Alanna raised an eyebrow, "In our dorm. She's not feeling to well."

Jason looked lost, "But she was fine at lunch and during class..." Alanna gave him a look, "Ooo...kay... Now I see whatcha mean. _That_ not feeling well."

"What's goin' on?" Cameron sighed, giving up.

"Tyler started her you-know-what." Kata whispered, "That's why Alanna and I are crashin' in Sarah's dorm tonight." She then got an idea, "How about you go and check on her for us? She'd murder _us_ on the spot. But not you."

Cameron thought about it, "Okay. I will."

**After Dinner:**

"Leave me alone!" Tyler called from her bunk, as someone knocked on the door.

The door opened and Cameron stepped inside, "Bad one, huh?" 

Groaning, Tyler curled up on her bed, clenching her eyes shut, and trying to soothe the pain with her thoughts. A cry escaped her lips as it doubled. Cameron shut the door behind him, before sitting on the bed next to her, brushing her bangs out of her closed eyes.

"Do you take some sick sadistic pleasure in stalking me?" She shot.

"Kinda." Cameron laughed, knowing it was her period talking.

"Lucky..." Tyler muttered enviously, "You're a guy. You don't have to deal with this hell every month."

Cameron touched the tip of her nose, "Be that as it may, us guys have to deal with your mood swings and complaining." She scrunched up her face in sheer annoyance. "Want me to try and ease the pain?"

"If you have a magical power to make it disappear forever, be my guest." Tyler moaned as the cramps worsened. "It hurts so much... I despise being female sometimes!"

"I don't have a magical power, but I can do this." Cameron gently massaged right where the cramps were occuring. "Better?" 

Tyler nodded, the pain slowly, but surely, fading. She let out a small laugh.

"How on Earth did you learn how to do this?" Tyler asked, Cameron stared at her with his dark brown eyes. "You don't seem to be the type to know how."

Cameron shrugged slightly, stopping the massage, "I've seen my Dad massage my Mom there a couple of times when it's been really bad. Just sorta instinct, I guess."

The pain suddenly decided to come back head on, causing Tyler to let out a louder cry of pain, and tears to shoot to her icy green eyes. Cameron hastily pulled her pillows up, propping them on the headboard, and leaned on them. He gently pulled Tyler sideways into his lap, massaging the cramps again, and smiling at her.

"Geez. They're evil." He laughed quietly. Tyler had rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed. "Tyler?"

"I'm alive..." She weakly murmured. "It takes a lot of energy out of me."

"Believe me, if I could, I'd switch places with you so you wouldn't have to suffer." Cameron said.

She opened her eyes, gently touching his face, "You're so sweet. Thanks, Cam."

He closed his own and grinned, "You drive me crazy, Ty. But, I _guess_ I can live with it for a little while."

"Idiot." Tyler smirked.

"Female." Cameron shot back.

The pain was reason enough for that to be an insult at that particular moment.

She played with a strand of his messy blonde locks, "You wouldn't even last as a girl."

He stopped and raised an eyebrow, "To tell you the truth, you're probably right."

"Good boy." Tyler patted him on the head. "So, why have you come to stalk me?"

"'Cause I've been worried if _it's_ killed you or not." Cameron ran his fingers through the ends of her soft silky hair. "Plus, you scared Alanna _and_ Kata outta here. They sent me in here believing you won't murder me."

"True. I'd never murder _you_, Cam." sighed Tyler deeply, closing her eyes, and nuzzling her cheek into his chest. "Thanks for everything you've done... despite the fact I've bit your head off."

Cameron loosely wrapped his arms around her, "You're welcome, Ty. Anytime."

She smirked, "I'm gonna remember that offer and use it everytime this happens, y'know that, right?"

"I know." He smiled before placing his chin on top of her head, "Are you gonna fall asleep on me?" Silence. "Tyler?" Cameron looked down to see Tyler fast asleep in his arms. A smile spread across his face. "At least Matt or the others aren't here to see this. They'd drive us bonkers." Cameron stiffled a yawn, "Great. Now I'm sleepy..." He nodded off.

A/N: I know this may seem a tad bit OOC for Cameron, but it's cute comfort fluff!

**Next Day:**

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- CRASH!!**_

Cameron found himself waking up to Tyler beating the life out of the alarm clock. Horror filled his thoughts.

_I slept in a girl's dorm?! Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap!!_

"Hey, Cameron." She weakly smiled at him.

"Hey, Tyler. How're you feelin'?" He smiled back, feeling a little groggy from sleeping in his clothes.

"Like someone's been using my insides as a voodoo doll." Tyler answered truthfully. "I don't think I can make it through class. Can you turn in my essay and tell Dr. Crowler for me?"

Cameron nodded, "Of course." His warm gaze traveled to the door, "No one saw us, right?"

"You spending the night in here? Dunno." She let out a giggle as he anime-collapsed off the bed, "How's the view down there?"

"Dark." Cameron said, hitting his forehead repeatedly into the floor. He looked up to see Tyler crouched next to him, her elbows propped on her knees, and her chin in her hands. "Uh... what are you doing?"

A shy smile spread across her soft lips, "Nothing." She looked at the calander on the wall. "It's almost Halloween... I love that holiday. Unlike Valentine's Day."

"Why?" Cameron cracked a small smile as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Because some guy in a diaper goes around shooting people." Tyler replied bluntly. "And causes them to have an overly large amount of their dignity vaporized."

A laugh escaped him, "Okay, I get it." He then had a mental image of the far-fetched Cupid fill his thoughts, "I'll be sure to keep a look out for the large baby with a bow and arrow."

Tyler and Cameron fell into a silence as they stared at one another. Suddenly tongue-tied, Cameron decided to get downstairs and to breakfast.

"Have you eaten any?" He asked suddenly, remembering she had skipped dinner.

She shook her head, her black locks twirling around her arms, "_It_ won't let me."

Cameron pulled himself to his feet, "I'm gonna bring you something to eat after school if you can't eat lunch. There's no point starving yourself. You're thin enough."

Blushing, Tyler subconsciously landed on her bottom and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Stop staring at my body. I hate it when people do that. It's like they judge me because I'm too thin, or too fat, or too small." Tyler said under her breath. "Or my breasts aren't the right size."

He chose to ignore the last statement.

Cameron knelt down next to her, "Hey, look at me." He cupped her face gently, "It doesn't matter what anybody else thinks. You're beautiful the way you are, Ty, and no one can change that." The heat from the blush on her face burned his hands. "I'll see you later. Promise."

He stepped away, making sure to grab her essay, and headed out of the room. Tyler pulled herself so she was sitting on the backs of her thighs, her palm against the floor, as she touched her warm face with her other one. Cameron's words rang through her mind and she felt her heart pound viciously.

Tyler blinked back to tears of joy forming in her eyes, "Thank you, Cam..."

In Cameron's Dorm...

"By God! He lives!" Jason cried happily, as Cameron came into the dorm.

"Hey, there, Jason. Matt." Cameron then changed clothes.

Matt crossed his arms, "Where on Earth were you last night?"

Sheepishly rubbing his neck, Cameron put Tyler's essay in his bag, "Oh, somewhere." 

"You're not even going to tell your best buds?" Jason said, shocked.

"Okay. I was at Tyler's." Cameron sighed in defeat. "She wasn't feeling well and we somehow managed to fall asleep."

Matt and Jason raised an eyebrow, "Nothing else happened?"

Cameron suddenly realized _what_ they were thinking, "No! Aw, c'mon, man! None of that!"

"Where is she now?" Matt demanded.

"Her dorm. It's really bad this time. She can't make it to class." Cameron answered, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Ready yet? I wanna get some breakfast."

"You didn't even kiss her?!" suddenly cried Jason.

Cameron tilted his head to the side, "Geez. You're getting worked up over this, bro."

He only collapsed to the floor, groaning, and hitting himself repeatedly, "Cameron! You idiot!" 

"Anyways..." the blonde continued, "I'm going to be late for practice if Ty doesn't eat lunch."

"Alright." Matt said, Cameron then left to go eat breakfast. He knelt down next to the semi-conscious Jason. "Dude... you're not alright, are you?"

"He has the perfect opportunity and he lets it slip right on by..." groaned the green haired teen. "Typical."

Matt smirked, "You aren't really one to talk, Jason. You haven't done anything to get together with Alanna."

"Well, neither have you with Kata!" Jason snapped.

Both boys stood there, blushing suddenly.

"This conversation never happened." Matt grumbled.

"What conversation?" Jason simply replied.

"Good boy." He patted him on the head. "I'm off to go join Cameron."

Once Matt had left, Jason booted up the computer, and opened the internet browser.

_No way I'm gonna let Cameron screw this up with Tyler. She's the last girl to deserve being hurt by him or his ignorance. Alanna and I will make them realize the truth. _Jason paused, smiling to himself. _Alanna and I... I like that..._

**Lunch:**

_Poor girl... she must be really not feeling well... _Cameron thought, disappointed, when Tyler didn't show up for lunch. _I know something that'll cheer her up! _

"Where's he goin'?" Kata asked, curious.

"Not sure if I even wanna know." Matt replied.

Cameron walked outside and carefully picked a flower. He then ran towards Tyler's dorm. He stopped short when he heard the computer playing music and singing. Cameron looked through the door window to see Tyler dancing around, laughing at her reflection, and singing. Cameron yelled at himself to walk away, but it was difficult when his dark haired temptress was putting on such a good show. Her movements were slow and graceful, like the song. Tyler sang along with Stevie Nicks.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own "Rhiannon" by Fleetwood Mac. Please don't flame!

_Rhiannon rings _

_Like a bell through the night_

_And wouldn't you love_

_To love her?_

_She rules her life_

_Like a bird in flight_

_And who will be_

_Her lover?_

_All your life_

_You've never seen a woman_

_Taken by the sky_

_Well, would you stay if she promised to you heaven_

_Would you even try?_

_And he says_

_"Rhiannon, don't go."_

_And he says_

_"Rhiannon, stay."_

_And he says,_

_"I still cry out for you,_

_Don't leave me..._

_Don't leave me."_

The tempo picked up and so did the rhythm of the lyrics. Tyler's long dark locks whipped around her assets, as she closed her eyes, twirling around.

_Rhiannon rings _

_Like a bell through the night_

_And wouldn't you love_

_To love her?_

_She rules her life_

_Like a bird in flight_

_And who will be_

_Her lover?_

_All your life_

_You've never seen a woman_

_Taken by the sky_

_Well, would you stay if she promised to you heaven_

_Would you even try?_

_She hears_

_Like a cat in the dark_

_And then, _

_Baby, she's your darkness_

_She rules her life_

_Like a fine skylark_

_And when the sky is starless_

_Once in a million years_

_A lady like her _

_Rises_

_Oh, no, Rhiannon_

_Climb up and she's gone_

_And your life knows no answer_

_Your life knows no answer_

_Rhiannon_

_Rhiannon_

_Rhiannon_

_Rhiannon_

_She rings _

_Like a bell through the night_

_And wouldn't you love_

_To love her?_

_She rules her life_

_Like a bird in flight_

_And who will be_

_Her lover?_

_All your life_

_You've never seen a woman_

_Taken by the sky_

_Well, would you stay if she promised to you heaven_

_Would you even try?_

_Say, would you even try?_

_Rhiannon_

_Rhiannon_

_Rhiannon_

Tyler softened her voice as the tempo slowed down once more. She hugged herself slowly, singing gently.

_Dreams unwind _

_Loves the state of mind_

_Dreams unwind _

_Loves the state of mind_

_Your dreams unwind_

_And still it's hard to find_

_I know_

_Your dreams unwind_

_And still it's state of mind_

_I know_

_Dreams unwind_

_And still it's hard to find_

_I know_

_Dreams unwind_

_And still it's state of mind_

_I know_

_Take me like the wind,_

_Child, take me with the sky_

_Take me now_

_Take me like the wind,_

_Baby, take me with the sky_

_Oh, the same_

_Oh, the same  
Oh, the same_

_Rhiannon_

_Oh, the same_

_Baby, oh, the same  
Oh, the same_

At long last, Tyler opened her icy green eyes, and held her arms out, singing to the ceiling.

_And he still cries out for her_

_"Don't leave me now..."_

"Wow..." He whispered, entranced. "She's definitely my Rhiannon..."

Cameron heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He hastily ran down the landing, and skidded around the corner, just in time to see Caliban appear. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers. The jealousy within Cameron tore through him as Caliban knocked on the door and Tyler answered it.

"C-Caliban?! What are _you_ doing here?!" She squeaked blushing.

He bowed slightly before handing her the bouquet, "That strange Nelson person claimed you were sick. I came to tell you I hope you get better."

Tyler looked at the flowers, "They're my favorite too... thank you so much, Caliban."

Caliban flashed her a grin, "You're welcome, Tyler."

"I'm feeling a lot better. I should be back in class by tomorrow." She then said in a quiet voice.

"That's good to hear." Caliban bowed again. "Farewell for now, my lady."

Blushing, Tyler watched as Caliban walked down the stairs and left. She then closed the door to her dorm and Cameron let out a series of curses under his breath. He then looked down at his fist and unclenched it; the flower was mangled and juice was all over his hand. Cameron tossed the now dead flower on the ground.

_There goes my good mood... _sulked Cameron, as he walked back downstairs, and headed to his next class. _Stupid Caliban has to come in and move in on my girl... Geez... _

Tyler opened her door in time to see Cameron leaving. Her eyes then traveled to the dead flower a few feet away.

_Was he coming to see me? To cheer me up? _Tyler glanced at the flowers currently sitting in a vase on her desk. She marched over to them and tossed them out the window. The wind blew in and carried them over the cliffs and into the foaming sea water. _If Caliban keeps on coming around, I won't be able to tell Cam..._

**After Classes:**

"Yay! Cam's here!" Tyler exclaimed, giggling like a little schoolgirl. "Whoops. Not supposed to act like that." She opened the door to see Cameron, hiding something behind his back. "Hey!"

"Hiya, Ty!" Cameron forced a smile. "I brought ya something you _can't_ turn down." 

Tyler plopped down on her bed, "And that would be?"

"Ta-da!" sang Cameron, bringing a lunch box into view. He opened it, sitting next to Tyler on the bed. "Ramen!"

Tyler laughed at the look on his face, "Wow. You sure did read my mind." She said sarcastically, teasing him.

"Open your mouth." Cameron ordered, wrapping some of the chicken flavored noodles on the fork.

"Ahhhhh." Tyler obeyed, and Cameron put the fork in her awaiting mouth. She chewed and swallowed. "You also find a sick pleasure in feeding me, don't you?"

Cameron smiled a geniune smile, "You bet."

His eyes scanned the room and he was surprised to find Caliban's flowers no where in sight. Tyler opened her mouth again and he continued to feed her until the ramen was long gone.

"Did Crowler take my essay?" She asked, now sipping a can of Sprite.

Cameron rummaged through his school bag, "Yup. Even graded it." He pulled out the essay and handed it to her. "Again, perfect score. How do you manage to keep on his good side?"

Tyler smiled at the gold star on the top, "I only keep my opinion of him secret. Unlike a certain person I know." She poked him in the chest, "Isn't that right, Cameron?"

"What song is this?" He asked, changing the subject, before he started to tap his foot.

""Shadows Of the Night" by Pat Benetar." answered Tyler, before she picked up a small notepad. "Did Dr. Crowler assign any homework?" After five tedious minutes of searching, Cameron found the assignment, and sweatdropped when Tyler started working on it almost immediately. She raised an eyebrow at the look she was receiving. "What?" 

"You weren't even in class today. How is it you know exactly what you're doing?" He replied.

Tyler frowned at his statement, "Hel-loh. Genius slash bookworm here." She placed her finger to her temple and made a weird noise, "I _like_ to learn."

Cameron mushroom breath, "You're hopeless. Why do I even know you?"

"Because you're the idiot that happened to cross my path the first night on the ferry." Tyler snapped, slamming her book shut. "If you're done being intolerable, I'd like for you to leave."

"C'mon, Ty! I didn't mean to make you upset!" He cried out, as Tyler forcefully kicked him out of the dorm. She slammed the door in his face, "Fine! Forget you!"

"You're an insensitive jerk, Cameron Nelson! I never want to speak to you again!" Tyler shouted through the door.

He stomped his foot, "You're the insensitive jerk, Tyler Calvin! Fine with me!" Cameron shouted back. "I have band practice anyway!"

Both angry, they let out equal groans of frustration. Pouting, Tyler then flopped huffily down in her computer chair, and went online. Trying to force Cameron Nelson out of her thoughts. Singing "If Looks Could Kill" by Heart as loudly as she dared.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: (yawns) Yay! I finished another chappie! (After watching Belle again for eight long and tiresome hours) I like to create fluffy chaos... I think the songs were appropriate for this chapters theme, especially "If Looks Could Kill"... And the humor of the fact that Tyler's mood swings from being female scare even Kata I thought was pretty funny. Hehe. Please R&R guys! No Flames! I mean it!**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, Striving For Greatness, or the characters except for Tyler Calvin.

**If Only You Knew**

**Chapter 3**

"Uh-oh. Cameron's in a bad mood." Alanna muttered, spotting him approach with a sour look on his face. "I think something bad went down between him and Tyler."

Matt shook his head, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

As soon as the shorter boy was three inches through the door, all three of them fired their number one question at him, "What happened now?" 

"What are you? My parents? None of your business." Cameron snapped. Alanna sighed, putting down her guitar, and stepped towards him. In a split second, Cameron was pulled into a sisterly hug. He blushed slightly, "A-Alanna?"

"Hmm?" She replied. 

"You're squishing me." wheezed Cameron.

Alanna released him quickly before they set up to practice. After warming up some, Cameron picked a song that fit his somewhat bad/somewhat good mood. Tyler's dorm was dead silent by now, which was even more perfect. He _wanted_ her to hear them and the song.

"One, two, three." He counted, they started to play the intro before he began to sing.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own "I've Been In Love Before" by Cutting Crew. No flaming!

_I've been in love_

_I've been in love_

_I've been in love_

_I've been in love_

_Catch my breath_

_Close my eyes_

_Don't believe a word_

_Things she said_

_Over heart_

_Something wrong inside_

_Hits you in a minute_

_Ooo_

_Then you know you're in it_

_Ah_

_I've been in love before_

_I've been in love before_

_The hardest part is when you're in it_

_I've been in love before_

_I've been in love before_

_Just one touch_

_Just one mood_

_A dangers dawns_

_One small wit_

_Can make me feel_

_Like runnin' away_

_You can't say you're in it_

_No_

_Until you reach the limit_

_I've been in love before_

_I've been in love before_

_The hardest part is when you're in it_

_I've been in love before_

_I've been in love before_

_No_

_Then you know you're in it_

_Ah_

_I've been in love before_

_I've been in love before_

_The hardest part is when you're in it_

_I've been in love before_

_I've been in love before_

_I've been in love before_

_I've been in love before_

_The hardest part is when you're in it_

_I've been in love before_

_I've been in love before_

_I've been in love_

_The hardest part is when you're in it_

_I've been in love_

_I've been in love before..._

"Feeling better?" a voice asked from the doorway. Jamaican Bacon turned to see Tyler leaning on the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest. Tyler then said, "I could hear you all the way outside. Sounds pretty good."

Cameron scowled, "Have you come here to insult me some more? Or just to bug me?"

Rage flashed through her cold icy stare, "I _was_ going to apologize! But now I see you really are an insensitive jerk and not the person I thought you were!" Tyler cried, tears brimming her eyes. "Thanks for lying to me and hurting me, Cameron!" With a choked sob, she ran out of the dorm, down the stairs, and down the cliffs.

"Tyler!?" Everyone shouted. They all turned to Cameron, "Cameron..." 

"So, maybe I'm still a little irritated." He sighed, Matt gave him a look. "Okay, okay. I'll go talk to her."

**Obelisk Dorms:**

"Why is she resisting?" Caliban muttered to himself. "They never resist... she why is she?"

Caliban flipped through a copy of the DA yearbook. A picture of Tyler Calvin and Cameron Nelson caught his attention under the 1st Class Group Section. Underneath, written in bold font, were the words "Closest Best Friends". In the picture, Tyler was laughing while being held in Cameron's arms like a princess, posing for the camera.

"Could it be...?" He muttered, intrigued by his discovery.

Caliban stared at the picture for a matter of minutes, before he flipped to the next page to find a group picture. Again, Cameron and Tyler were next to one another, crouched in front of Matthew Ellis and Kata Mou Wannt, arms around each others shoulders, and the happiness in their eyes leapt off the page.

"It appears so..." Caliban actually found himself smiling as it all seemed to finally make sense. "She's in love with Nelson. That's why she's resisting." He found the section with a page for each member of the 1st class group, which consisted of their school photo, full name, age, birthday, gender, height, and their best known card(s) in their deck. "Nelson... Nelson... Here it is..."

As the minutes ticked by, Caliban began to learn everything about his newest rival. In dueling _and_ in love.

**Cliffs: **(A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Hoobastank or the rights to "The Reason")

Cameron sighed when he saw Tyler sitting at the edge of the cliffs, hugging her knees, and drying her tears.

"Ty, look. I'm sorry." He said quietly, as he sat next to her.

Tyler turned her head away from him.

"Oh, I see. The silent treatment." Cameron face-palmed. "I will admit, despite your stubbornness is _extremely_ irritating at times, it's also _extremely_ adorable." That got Tyler to look at him. "What do I gotta do to prove to you how sorry I am?"

She sighed deeply, tearstains shining on her cheeks, as the moonlight shone down on the two of them. Tyler jumped when Cameron started to sing quietly to her.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I can't continue until you learn it_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_I'm the reason there's you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_I'm the reason there's you_

_I'm the reason there's you_

_I'm the reason there's you_

_I'm the reason there's you_

Reaching over slowly, Cameron took Tyler's hand and gently squeezed it. Singing more powerfully and louder than before.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_I'm the reason there's you_

_I found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_I'm the reason there's you..._

_That's our song... _"I'm sorry, Tyler." Cameron said gently.

"Oh, Cam!" She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, too! I didn't mean to snap at you and get so angry! I'm just so stressed and I've been so emotional! Please forgive me!"

Cameron was blushing all the way to his hair roots, "I will if you release me. Breathing's getting problematic." Tyler released him and he winced, "I think you broke my ribs."

"No, this is breaking your ribs." Tyler said slyly.

"Wha-?"

_**WHAM!!**_

Suddenly, Cameron had the wind knocked out of him, and he was flat on his back. Tyler laying on top of him and huggling him tightly. It took all his restraint not to blush a deep crimson. Tyler teasingly crossed her arms on his chest, and kicked her legs back and forth in the air, not releasing him. She stared straight into his warm eyes.

"It's a good thing you don't weigh that much." winced Cameron.

Tyler giggled, "But I at least weigh enough where you can't escape."

Cameron laughed, "Be that as it may, I can still attempt."

Without a second to lose, Cameron grabbed Tyler's shoulders, and rolled over. Unfortunately, it didn't go the way he planned, because they landed in a worse-than-awkward position. Cameron's knee ended up inbetween Tyler's legs, his hand accidentally grabbing her chest, and his other pinning her shoulder down. Completely shocked and embarrassed, Tyler's entire face flamed a violent shade of blood red.

"Uh..." Cameron choked out, "I... ugh..." Common sense seemed to find him and he quickly fell backwards. Scrambling to his feet, Cameron hastily rushed up the path and into the safety of his dorm. He kicked himself in the shin, "Idiot! Now she's gonna think you're nothin' but a pervert!"

Tyler finally got her heart to slow down a few beats. She hugged herself as she sat up, trying to ignore the now flow of thoughts in her mind. She had to keep reminding herself it had been nothing more than an accident.

_Cam would never touch you like that on purpose... he tries to be a gentlemen! He's not a girl-crazy perve like most boys... He's a decent guy... So stop getting worked up about what accidentally happened. If you hadn't been such an idiot about laying on top of him like that, this would never have happened. You march yourself right up to your room and get to bed, missy! That's an order from your common sense!_

**Next Day:**

Cameron and Tyler began to avoid each other after the accident. Right after class ended, Tyler finally got the courage to try and talk to him about it. She followed him until they were outside and on the path towards the lunch area. Tyler broke into a run to catch up to him.

"Hey! A penny!" Cameron exclaimed to himself, bending down just as Tyler reached him. She tripped over him and landed on her hands and knees in front of him. Cameron glanced up when he heard her moaning in pain. And Tyler happened to be wearing a skirt that day... "WHOA!!" Cameron shielded his eyes and blushed a deep red. "Sorry!"

Squeaking, Tyler grabbed the back of her skirt and held it down, her face burning intensely, _Great!! Now I'm flashing him!! What's next?! ARGH!!_

Cameron blindly got to his feet before unshielding his eyes. Relieved to see Tyler's skirt fixed, he held his hand out for her to take. She did so hesitantly, and Cameron helped her to her own feet.

"S-Sorry about that." Tyler apologized, her hands folded in front of her.

Despite the fact she was as red as a tomato, Cameron couldn't help but think she looked so darn cute and innocent when she was embarrassed.

"It's okay." Cameron rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um... Ty... about last night... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to accidentally... you know..."

"I-I know." stammered Tyler. "A-And I'm s-sorry about f-f-flashing you..."

"Can we forget that ever happened?" Cameron asked sheepishly.

Tyler nodded, "Sure, Cam."

He grinned, "Wanna head to lunch together? We can sneak off and eat alone."

Tempting...

"Okay. You get the food, I'll find the spot." She exclaimed happily.

_Gives me an excuse to not eat with Caliban... Hehe._

_That will keep Caliban away from Ty for at least a little while... Hehehe._

**Five Minutes Later:**

"Hungry, much?" teased Tyler, tucking her legs underneath her, as they leaned against one of the large stone carvings in front of the Main Building. She laughed again as Cameron started his second sandwich. "At least I know you like my cooking. Otherwise I'd be out of luck if I'd ever have to feed you."

Cameron paused halfway through chewing, "You aren't eating again." He said with his mouth full.

Her icy green eyes fell to the half eaten sandwich on the napkin in her lap.

"I can't." Tyler confessed.

"You're you-know-what giving you problems still?" Cameron swallowed, tilted his head to the side, and wiggled his fingers, "I can always try the secret treatment!"

"Ew! Get away!" Tyler shrieked, scooting away from him. "Your fingers are covered in jelly and peanut butter!"

Cameron made a grab at her playfully, Tyler leaping to her feet and taking cover behind another carving. After a quick game of tag, they sat back down and finished their lunch, with time to spare.

"I think we're getting our huge Health Class project soon." Tyler said, handing Cameron a moist napkin to clean his fingers with. "All I know about it is it counts for thirty percent of our grade and we're working in groups of two."

"That should be interesting." Cameron said, licking a piece of jelly of his thumb. "Pray you don't end up with someone you can't stand."

She giggled, "Better hope you don't end up with Kata. Her temper alone will murder you."

He took a smear of chunky peanut butter and put it on the tip of Tyler's nose, "Haha. Now _you're_ messy."

"Cameron!?" Tyler exploded, before she wiped the peanut butter off, anger flashing across her face.

"Ahh!" Cameron screamed, tackled again.

Tyler and Cameron landed on the grass, their eyes shut tight, and their mouths almost touching. They opened their eyes simultaneously, both blushing at the same time, and quickly scrambled to their feet.

_Strike three! You're out! _Cameron was thinking.

_Third incident in the row! I am such a loser... _Tyler thought in agony.

"So..." coughed Cameron, the bell rang. "Off to class!"

"Yeah."

The PA system crackled to life, "Will Cameron Nelson and Tyler Calvin please report to the Headmaster's office."

"What now?" Cameron groaned.

**Headmaster's Office:**

"You wanted to see us, Chancellor?" Tyler said quietly.

Chancellor Sheppard turned around in his chair and smiled at them, "Ah. Miss Calvin. Mr. Nelson. Please, have a seat." He indicated to two chairs placed in front of his desk. They sat down timidly. "Let me get to the point. I want you two to have a duel."

Tyler face faulted, "What? Why?" 

"You've never dueled one another, I take it." Sheppard chuckled, "I believe it will put some excitement into the school. Plus, you two are two of my top pupils." They exchanged a look. "Be prepared to duel tomorrow after classes. You are dismissed."

Silently, Cameron and Tyler headed out the door and down the corridor. Both lost in thought.

_I can't duel Cam... He's way too powerful. I mean, he has a Sphinx deck! And those things can crush my Guardian Forces instantly... There's gotta be a way to get out of this... _A lightblub flashed. _Caliban! That's it!_

"Ty!? Where're you goin'?!" Cameron exclaimed, as she suddenly broke into a run.

Tyler skidded to a stop and whirled around, "To go and see Caliban! Later!"

Those words pierced through him. Growling, Cameron punched his hand.

_You know what. I think dueling her is something I _want_ to do now... I'll show her..._

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Okay, I'm gonna attempt a duel next chappie. Depends on if I can study Cameron's dueling techniques from his chapters in SFG. (sweatdrops) Something tells me I'm gonna be here a LONG time... Please review... No flames... (bashes forehead into desk repeatedly)**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, Striving For Greatness, or the characters except for Tyler Calvin and her deck.

**If Only You Knew**

**Chapter 4**

"Students of Duel Academy! Today we will witness a duel between Cameron Alan Nelson and Tyler Anne Calvin!" Sheppard announced over the PA system. "Please report to Obelisk Stadium immediately."

Tyler and Cameron stood in silence while waiting for the stadium to fill up. Each wore their DA duel disks and stared at their shoes. Neither could think of a word to say until it was almost time for the match.

"Well... I guess this is it, Cam." Tyler said, she looked up with her icy green eyes wide.

His dark brown eyes stared into hers, "Yeah, I guess it is." Cameron sighed, "Look, whoever wins doesn't matter. We'll still be friends. No matter what, Ty." A grin formed, "Any chance I can get you to blow me a kiss for good luck?"

A/N: Refer to Chapter 5 of Striving For Greatness.

"If you did so well last time because of me blowing you a kiss, what would happen if I tried something else?" Tyler whispered, a playful smile on her lips.

As fast as she could, Tyler pecked Cameron on the cheek, before walking into the stadium.

_Oh boy... Now I'm gonna be thinking about _this_ the entire duel... Did she do that on purpose? _Cameron thought as he walked onto the platform. Tyler was already standing at the other end, her duel disk activated, and she was shuffling her deck. He mentally slapped himself, _Get your head in the game, Cameron. You have to duel and win. That simple._

"**DUEL!**" Both cried.

Cameron: 4000

Tyler: 4000

"Ladies first!" Cameron winked, flashing Tyler a grin that caused her to blush.

Tyler drew, rearranging her hand, "I'm gonna start things off by placing one card facedown and summoning Carbuncle (Lv3 Atk/0500 Def/1300) in defense mode!" A small green rabbit-like creature appeared from a hole in the ground. The ruby encrusted in its forehead glowing brightly. Many of the girls sighed at its cuteness. "That'll do for now."

Cameron drew, smiling at Carbuncle. "I just need to play this one card facedown and I end!"

"Forget about my facedown?" Tyler laughed, drawing. "First I summon Siren (Lv4 Atk/1500 Def/1000) to the field! Which increases my Life Points by 500 due to Carbuncles special ability!" A blonde fairy winged woman appeared on the field in attack mode. "But she won't be staying here for long!" Tyler then activated her facedown. "Silence Melody!"

Cameron: 4000

Tyler: 4500

"C'mon. What's it do?" Cameron sighed, knowing he'd probably end up regretting asking.

"Simple. By sacrificing my Siren, it sends all the magic and trap cards on your side of the field _and_ your hand to the graveyard." Cameron let out a cry of alarm as his facedown shattered. He reluctantly put his Monster Reborn in the graveyard as well, grimacing. "I'm not done! Now that your defenses have been shattered, I switch Carbuncle into attack mode and hit you directly!"

Cameron: 3500

Tyler: 4500

"My go!" Cameron drew and smirked. "I place one card facedown and summon Marshmallon (Lv3 Atk/1000 Def/1000) in defense mode! That should do it!"

Tyler twitched as she drew, "You forget about Carbuncle's effect? I get a 500 point boost!"

Cameron: 3500

Tyler: 5000

"Oh, I didn't forget." He smirked, crossing his arms. "Proceed."

"Oh! I sacrifice my Carbuncle in order to play Cerberus (Lv5 Atk/1800 Def/1600)!" She cried, Carbuncle flipped back into his card, which was glowing, and a large three headed black and red dog creature appeared from it in his place. It snapped its jaws and growled. "Attack that Marshmallon! Counter Rockets!"

Cameron gasped as smoke surrounded him and his monster. It cleared and he looked at his life point counter surprised.

Cameron: 2700

Tyler: 5000

"Hey! What's the deal?!" He cried.

"Special ability. The difference between Cerberus' attack and your blob's defense is dealt to you as damage." Tyler smirked, she flipped her raven hair over her shoulder. "I'm gonna place down this facedown and end my turn.

_Things aren't lookin' too good. _He grimaced, scanning over his hand. He smiled when he saw he had accidentally hidden the card he needed from view. _Say hello to my little friend, Tyler. Hehe._

"Duels over." Cameron smirked, "I'm gonna play Dark Snake Syndrome!" Two snake-shadows formed around the two duelists.

"Again with the freaky voodoo magic!" Tyler cried in annoyance. "Okay, just go on with your explaination."

"Okay. On each of our standby phases, we take 200 points of damage to start, and then it multiplies each round. So... one of us is finishing pretty soon. And... on top of all this... I think I'll activate my facedown." Cameron activated a button on his duel disk, revealing the face down card. "Pyramid of Light!"

A fierce wind swept over the two adolescents, Tyler's hair flying around her. Beams of light shooting from the corners of the field, encasing them in a great pyramid. Tyler looked around bewildered. She couldn't see the seats or her friends anymore. Her breathing became shallower. Cameron noticed.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

She weakly nodded, "I'm fine."

"Okay..." Cameron said slowly, unconvinced. "Now I'm gonna sacrifice 1000 life points so I can summon these two. Sphinx Teleia (Lv10 Atk/2500 Def/3000) and Andro Sphinx (Lv10 Atk/3000 Def/2500)!" Tyler let out a small scream when shadows formed a brown lion-man with a dark blonde mane and a grey lioness with a woman's face and long fiery red-violet hair. "Teleia. Attack that overgrown mut!"

Cerberus was pounced on by Sphinx Teleia. She opened her mouth and practically devoured it. Tyler paled, looking ready to throw up.

Cameron: 1700

Tyler: 4300

"I-I activate Call of the Haunted!" She choked out. "To bring back Siren (Lv4 Atk/1500 Def/1000), unfortunately, in attack mode!" Siren rose back on the field.

"Sorry, Ty! Andro! Destory her!" Cameron shouted, pointing at Siren.

Cameron: 1700

Tyler: 2800

Tyler drew, shaking, "I'm activating Holy Resistance! I can summon up to three Guardian Forces, level four or lower, in defense mode as long as their attribute is light!" A large thunder bird appeared on the field. "The only one I got is Quezacotl (Lv4 Atk/1200 Def/1500) though. But then I'll play Monster Reborn and bring back Carbuncle (Lv3 Atk/0500 Def/1300). Which gains me an addition 1500 life points for all three other monsters on the field!"

Cameron: 1700

Tyler: 4300 

"Next, I play Phoenix Pinion! This allows me to summon Phoenix (Lv7 Atk/2650 Def/1950) in defense mode for 1000 Life Points in exchange! But technically only have to give up 500, because of Carbuncle's ability!" A large flaming Phoenix appeared next to Carbuncle and Quezacotl.

Cameron: 1700

Tyler: 3800

"But since I haven't technically summoned this turn, I'm gonna sacrifice them in order to summon Bahamut (Lv8 Atk/4000 Def/3600)!" A massive dragon landed beside Tyler, throwing his head back, and roaring. Cameron stared at Bahamut with wide eyes. "And then I'm gonna play this card! Guardian Calling! I can now summon a Guardian Force onto the field from my hand! Rise up, Holy Protector, Alexander (Lv7 Atk/2800 Def/2600)! And thanks to his special ability I can select one card from your hand and remove it from play!" Cameron held his hand out for her to view. Disappoint filled her when she didn't find the card she wanted. "Bye-bye Marshmallon Glasses! Now I end."

"Finally. That was like the longest turn in history." Cameron exclaimed. Tyler gulped at the gleam in his eyes when he drew. "Hehe. I'm gonna play Needle Ceiling." Her eyes widened, "And I believe this was a gift from you. Now all your hard work has been wasted!" A dungeon ceiling formed above Sphinx Teleia, Andro Sphinx, Bahamut, and Alexander. Large spikes appeared from it before slamming down upon all of them, destroying them. "And when my sphinxes are destroyed at the same time, I can pay 500 life points to summon this guy! Theinen the Great Sphinx (Lv10 Atk/3500 Def/3000)!"

Cameron: 1200

Tyler: 3800

_I know what's coming... _Tyler realized. Unbeknowst to Cameron, she had learned all she could about his Sphinx cards. _This was a great duel... And we dueled for what we believed in... _Tears filled her eyes. She closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her face, and a smile formed on her lips. _I'm proud to accept defeat... _

"Now I pay 500 more points to increase his attack by 3000!" Cameron cried. (Lv10 Atk/6500 Def/3000) "Theinen! End this duel and attack Tyler directly!"

Cameron: 1200

Tyler: 0000

"The winner... Cameron Nelson!"

As the field cleared, Cameron unshielded his eyes. Tyler was standing there, on unsteady feet, and was staring at him. Despite the fact she was silently crying, a smile was on her face. Their gazes collided and Cameron felt his heart nearly stop in his chest.

_She's... smiling... and crying... _This brought tears to his own eyes. _I can't believe we actually went through with it... _Cameron was suddenly hoisted on Matt and Jason's shoulders. Kata and Alanna both standing next to Tyler, checking for damage. _Tyler... _Her name rang through his mind. _Tyler._

"I can't believe you won!" Jason shouted while Alanna shouted at Tyler, "I can't believe you lost!"

"I can..." Tyler and Cameron both replied in unison.

"Tyler?" A new voice said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see Caliban. He took a step towards Tyler, who was looking slightly confused. In a split second, Caliban had pulled Tyler into an embrace that rattled every bone in Cameron's body. All of his friends advice fled his mind as Cameron scrambled free from Matt and Jason. He snatched Caliban's arm and pulled him away from Tyler. _That's_ when Cameron realized Caliban was taller and stronger than him.

"C-Cam?" Tyler whispered, the rage she saw flashing in his eyes made her blood boil.

"Don't touch her." Cameron growled fiercely, stepping in front of Tyler, as if in protection. "Don't touch her again."

Caliban smirked, "Why is it you've gone as far as this, Nelson? You're not related, are you?" Caliban raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see. You have a _crush_ on Tyler and you're jealous."

"Cam? Is that true?" Tyler whispered in a shy voice.

Maybe it was the way Caliban was taunting him... Maybe it was the fact the entire school was watching him... But Cameron's reply was far from the truth.

"No!" Cameron cried. "I swear to you, Tyler! I don't have a crush on you!"

"Prove it." challenged Caliban.

Cameron looked back at Tyler, who had dropped her head so he couldn't see her face or eyes. He took a deep breath.

"I'll duel you to prove it." Cameron challenged back. "In front of everyone!"

Sheppard raised an eyebrow, "Very well! A separate duel for Cameron Nelson and Caliban Connor will take place tomorrow at three o'clock sharp!"

Everyone began to chatter all at once about what went down between Cameron, Tyler, and Caliban as they exited the stadium. Alanna, Kata, Matt, and Jason all stared at the three of them. Cameron and Caliban glaring daggers at one another. Tyler still remained motionless.

"You will regret ever challenging me, Nelson." Caliban said. "And regret ever hurting Tyler."

"You stay away from her! She doesn't want you near her!" Cameron said through clenched teeth. "I'm her best friend! I know everything about Ty! I know how she feels!"

Caliban and Cameron (who had to stand on tiptoe) were almost nose-to-nose. Both grabbed onto each others shirts and looked ready to throw down any minute.

"STOP IT!!" Tyler suddenly shouted, they looked at her.

Tyler had clenched her fists at her sides, and had hot tears rolling down her face. Anger... and was that hurt?... was in her eyes. She rushed forward and pried Caliban and Cameron apart.

"Why are you two fighting?!" She shouted, turning to Caliban, "And as far as I'm concerned, Caliban, you aren't my boyfriend or even my friend for that matter!! And you Cameron!!" Tyler whirled around, hurt in her icy green eyes, "No, you don't know how I feel!! Because if you did, you wouldn't be acting like this!! I see no point in you nearly hurting the guy!! Why are you doing this?!" 

Cameron felt guilty as he stared into her eyes with his dark brown ones, "I just want to protect you, Tyler." 

"Protect me? Why?" Tyler suddenly looked fierce. "Not because you love me, I hope. You made it way too clear you'll never think of me more than a friend."

"B-But, Tyler, I do _care_ about you!" Cameron cried.

She let out a cruel laugh, "At this point, I bet you care about Alanna or Kata more than me! And that you don't care how you protect me, even if it means hurting me in the process." Her words sliced through him like a dagger, "The way you put it, Cameron, it's like you don't even care about what happens to me! I wouldn't be surprised that if I ever vanished that you wouldn't miss me!"

"Tyler..." He whispered.

Tyler brushed past him, hard. Cameron staggered before touching her shoulder. Tyler turned around and stared at him with such an intensity it made him feel as if she could see straight into his heart. "I'm nothing more than a pawn between you two... and you'll never know the truth..."

And with that, Tyler broke into a run, crying into her hands. Alanna and Kata both taking off after their friend. Cameron whirled around to stare at Caliban, Matt and Jason both grabbing him by his arms to hold him back.

"This is all your fault! You should've just left her alone, Connor!" Cameron roared.

Caliban smirked, "No. The only fault here goes to you, Nelson. You for not opening your eyes and seeing the truth. You for hurting such a beautiful girl by more than your actions." 

"What kinda sadistic game are you playin' here, Connor?!" demanded Cameron. He was struggling like a madman to break free and maybe give Caliban a broken arm, two black eyes, a busted mouth, and a few broken ribs.

"Your _words_, Nelson. You swore you would _never_ have those feelings for Tyler." Caliban reminded him, casually making his way to the steps to descend.

Cameron stomped his foot on Jason's, causing him to curse under his breath, and tighten his hold.

"I got a serious problem with you, Connor! You waltzed in here and automatically zerod in on Tyler!" 

Caliban paused and turned around, his black eyes boring holes through Cameron. "No, Nelson. I'm not a problem. Here's a word to the wise: Talk to Tyler. From the Heart." A sneer appeared, "Because if you don't, _I_ will. And then I really will be your problem."

Cameron blinked back his tears of rage, "Why?! Why now?!"

"Answer me, Nelson. Do you love her or not?"

A flash of vivid memories went across Cameron's mind. From the day they had met on the ferry to all the times they had ended up in weird awkward moments. Cameron was right. He didn't have a crush on Tyler...

He was madly in love with her.

"Yes..." Cameron stopped struggling and he hung his head. "I love her..."

"If only she knew." Caliban forced Cameron to look at him. "This is a battle out of our hands, Nelson. It's now Tyler's choice who she wants to be with. And if you have ruined any chance you may've had, you will not blame me for it." Caliban then left, leaving Cameron to ponder his thoughts.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: (listening to "Carry On Wayward Son" by Kansas) Yeah, Ty's pretty emotional lately. But... I love to have two hott guys fighting over her. Because normally she's never noticed. LOL. If you guys thought I was a major Syrus Fanatic and JadenxAlexis Fanatic, you have NOT seen me when I'm writing CamxTy fluff. CAMERON AND TYLER 4-EVER!!!! Okay, I'm done... Please R&R! Point out any mistakes I had in the duel (if there are any) in your review! Onto the next chapter!**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, Striving For Greatness, or the characters except for Tyler Calvin.

**If Only You Knew**

**Chapter 5**

Kata and Alanna finally located Tyler on the roof of the Main Building. She was crying hard into her knees and was oblivious to the rest of the world. Hurt consumed her already torn heart. Alanna ran a hand through her wavy dark brown locks before she sat down next to Tyler, pulling her into a comforting hug. Kata sitting on the other side of her and doing the same.

"I-I d-don't u-understand!" Tyler sobbed. "W-Why is this happening?"

_Argh! I want to tell Tyler so badly that Cameron _does_ like her! But I can't! _Alanna was going insane over this. _And now them two are gonna be fighting again! They're worse than Kata and Matt! GEEZ!!_

"It's okay to cry..." Kata whispered, tightening her hug. "Everything's gonna be okay, Ty..." 

Alanna rubbed Tyler's arm gently, "We'll getcha through this. Because we're your friends... your family..."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, sniffling. Tyler then hugged her sisters by everything but blood back.

"I love you guys... A lot... You've shown me what its like to be cared about. Thank you."

"That's what friends do for one another." Kata coaxed, wiping away a tear that had escaped her grasp. "You're like our sister, Tyler. You always will be." 

**Forest Path:**

_Tyler_. That name echoed through his mind as he continued to walk down the isolated path. _I'm so sorry... I dunno why I'm so scared... maybe because I don't wanna lose you in any way. Maybe because you deserve somebody better than me... _Cameron stopped and let out a deep sigh. _In my eyes, you're a fallen angel. And I will always, truly, love you. Whether you know it or not... If I could, I'd take you away from all the pain you've ever endured. I'd love you forever. _The corners of his eyes were burning and his vision blurred. _Why am I trying so hard not to fall in love? Why am I doing this to Ty? To myself?_

"Cameron?" Matt's voice sent him jumping.

"Gwah!?" Cameron whirled around, and quickly looked away.

Matt sounded surprised, "Are you _crying_?"

"N-No!" Cameron lied, hastily rubbing his eyes. "Just some dirt is all." 

"You're a bad liar." Matt scoffed. "So... what now?" The shorter boy shrugged, causing Matt to anime-collapse sideways. "You need help beyond my control."

"What _can_ I do, Matthew?" Cameron sighed, kicking a rock. "She hates me... all because I can't face my fears."

"Tyler doesn't hate you." His friend replied, brushing his shirt off. "She's just upset because the way you two knuckleheads have been acting. Its like she's not even a human being. But a possession."

_Have I really been that arrogant? _Cameron groaned. _I am such an idiot! Lord!_

"Here's _my_ word of advice. Do something to prove to Tyler you love her." Matt said. "Otherwise, it _will_ be too late."

**Next Day:**

"The duel you've all been waiting for! Cameron Alan Nelson versus Caliban Rosario Connor!"

As the decks were shuffled, Cameron looked around the stadium. Tyler was sitting next to Professor Rhodes, sighing, and looking depressed. Mitch Keller, a semi-good friend of theirs, leaned over and placed an arm around her shoulders, giving her a friendly hug. His brown eyes then landed on Cameron, who was giving him a glare. Mitch hastily removed his arm and ruffled his short/medium uncombed black hair.

"**DUEL!!**" Caliban and Cameron then shouted, drawing their hands.

Cameron: 4000

Caliban: 4000

Cameron went first, "I place one card facedown in defense mode and end my turn."

Caliban drew, "I'm going to summon Celtic Guardian (Lv4 Atk/1400 Def/1200) in attack mode!" A blonde celtic warrior appeared holding a large sword. "Attack his facedown!"

As soon as the sword struck, Mashmallon (Lv3 Atk/1000 Def/1000) apeared on the field. Caliban growled in annoyance when it didn't shatter. He then looked surprised when his eyes landed on the life point counter.

Cameron: 4000

Caliban: 3000

"Looks like my Marshmallon's not goin' anywhere. And you just took 1000 points damage due to his special ability." Cameron smirked, Caliban ended his turn. "I'm gonna play Marshmallon Glasses! Now the only monster you can attack during the battle phase is Marshmallon. Your move."

Caliban growled in annoyance, muttering under his breath about annoying blobs, as he drew, "I'm going to play this monster in facedown defense mode and switch my Guardian into defense mode as well." Caliban pulled a card from his hand, "Now I'm going to play this magic card! Ancient Telescope!"

"Crap." Cameron muttered.

"Now I get to see the top 5 cards of your deck." Caliban said, Cameron's deck began to glow and card holograms appeared in front of Caliban. He smirked as he saw Monster Reborn, Andro Sphinx, Sphinx Teleia, Needle Ceiling, and Theinen the Great Sphinx. "I'll place one card facedown and I end my turn." 

Cameron drew Monster Reborn, _Sweet. This can come in handy later. _He rearranged his hand, stealing a glance towards Tyler, who was watching with an expresionless face. _Now all I need to do now is... Wait a second... _Cameron glanced at Caliban's facedown.

"I'm placing two cards facedown on the field and ending my turn."

"I flip over my Fire Sorcerer (Lv4 Atk/1000 Def/1500). Which activates her flip effect. I can now discard two cards from my hand to inflict 800 points of damage directly to your life points!" Caliban exclaimed, two cards sliced through Cameron's shoulders and he breathed in sharply. "Then I'm going to sacrifice my Guardian in order to summon Swordstalker (Lv 6 Atk/2000 Def/1600) in attack mode!"

Cameron: 3200

Caliban: 3000

Cameron drew Andro Sphinx and grinned, _Better get this over with. _"Your move."

"I pass."

"Perfect." Cameron whispered, drawing Sphinx Teleia. "I'm going to play Dark Snake Syndrome! And to be honest, I just wanted to use this so I can play Pyramid of Light!" The great pyramid encased the two duelists. "So, by sacrificing 1000 points, I can summon these two to the field! Say hello to Sphinx Teleia (Lv 10 Atk/2500 Def/3000) and Andro Sphinx (Lv 10 Atk/3000 Def/2500)!" They rose onto the field and stared Caliban's creatures down.

Cameron: 2200

Caliban: 3000

"Nelson." Caliban said suddenly, Cameron noticed he had crossed his arms and was looking really serious. "Why are you dueling me?" 

"I'm dueling you for Tyler's sake. Sure, I'd love to punch your lights out for even looking at her the wrong way, but I have _some_ self-control." Cameron replied hotly. "But I realize now that we've been hurting Tyler more by fighting over her. She's not some trophy. She's my best friend and someone I'd die for." Cameron let those words sink in. "And... And I wasn't lying yesterday when I said I didn't have a crush on Tyler. Because what I feel is more than a crush... It's real honest-to-goodness love."

Caliban sighed before he flipped over his face down, "I play Heavy Storm." Cameron's glasses, snakes, and the pyramid were destroyed by a fierce wind. Sphinx Teleia and Andro Sphinx shattered and their fragments formed together to create Theinen the Great Sphinx (Lv10 Atk/3500 Def/3000). "I then play Black Luster Ritual, sacrifice both of my creatures, and summon Black Luster Soldier (Lv8 Atk/3000 Def/2500) and then end my turn." A soldier wearing black mail and holding a scimitar appeared on the field.

_Is he... trying to lose? _This confused the poor boy. _Might as well go with the flow!  
_

"I pay 500 life points to increase Theinen's attack by 3000!" Cameron cried.

Cameron: 1700

Caliban: 3000

"Theinen! Destroy Black Luster Soldier!" He shouted.

Cameron: 1700

Caliban: 0000

"Once again, Cameron Nelson as proven victorious with his deadly Sphinx deck!"

Caliban actually smiled, "I won't get in the way any longer... Cameron." 

Cameron blinked in surprise before smiling back, "I wouldn't count on it... Caliban." 

"Has a friendship been born?" cried the announcer. 

Cameron and Caliban exchanged a look, "Nah!"

"Hey, can I see that for a second?" Cameron asked the announcer. He handed over the microphone. "Today, Caliban and I dueled for more than a victory. We dueled for the sake of someone very important to me." He looked over at Tyler, who jumped in her seat. "And... I was a jerk. And I was arrogant. And I'm sorry, Tyler. For everything."

Tyler had stood up and leapt over the railing. She rushed up the steps of he platform, everyone else holding their breath. Her icy green gaze locked with his warm dark brown one.

"Ty..." Cameron whispered, before he began to sing their song.

A/N: Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own "The Reason" by Hoobastank. WHICH IS SO PERFECT FOR CAM AND TY!

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found a resaon for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You [x4

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

"Aw!" Many of the girls sighed.

Tyler stepped forward and stared him square in the eye. Cameron blinked for a few seconds, anxiously waiting for her to say something. She remained motionless until...

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Cameron howled, grabbing his shin, and hopping up and down.

She had kicked him.

"Cameron Nelson! You are such a dork!" Tyler hollered. Matt and Jason both anime-collapsed and sweatdropped. Cameron stopped hopping around, rubbing his bruised shin. Tyler placed her hands on her hips and half-smiled. "But you're my dork. I forgive you." 

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

"Really." She nodded slightly, "C'mon, let's go and get some food, Cam."

Cameron grinned before the two friends ran out of the stadium.

**A Little While Later:**

"Where _did_ you get your deck, anyway?" Cameron asked, inbetween bites.

Tyler sat next to him and gave him a shy smile, "That's a secret."

Cameron pouted, "You can tell _me._ I'll keep your secret."

"Sorry. Can't tell." 

"Why not?!"

Tyler giggled, "Because then it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

Cameron finished eating and looked over at Tyler. She was sitting with her head propped up in her hands. The sun shining through the window caused her eyes to glint. Cameron sat there, a tall tale blush on his cheeks, silently entranced. Part of him wishing he could tell her how he felt.

"What's wrong?" She asked, catching him staring at her. "Cam? Hel-loh? Anybody home?" 

He jerked out of his trance, "Nothing. I'm still here."

They fell into another awkward silence, which seemed to be occuring more and more often whenever they were alone. He watched her start to braid a strand of her hair. Cameron fought with himself to stay in control. But, oh, how he longed to confess to his dark haired temptress. She was driving him mad!

"Doesn't seem like it," teased Tyler. "You've seemed to have lost yourself once more."

"Ty... do you like Caliban?" Cameron blurted out.

She fell backwards out of her seat, "HELL NO!!"

_Message received... _He mentally let out a sigh of relief.

Tyler picked herself off the floor, "Why would you ask me that?" He shrugged, which only resulted in her getting _really_ close to his face. "C'mon. Spill it. Now." 

Cameron scooted further away from Tyler, only to have her continue to scoot closer to him. Slipping out of his seat, Cameron scooted across the floor until his back hit the wall. Tyler simply smirked before she practically pinned Cameron to the wall. She was so close, he could count how many freckles were in the the small patch across the bridge of her nose. Funny that he had never noticed it before. Her raven hair hung over her shoulders and chest.

"Don't make me hurt you, Cam." She threatened, playful and serious at the same time.

Every aching desire willed for Cameron to just lean forward some and brush his mouth across hers. But he held back. He wasn't going to take advantage of this. No matter how much Tyler tempted him without realizing it. One of her hands had traveled from Cameron's shoulder to his forearm. Her soft touch causing every hormone in his body to go insane.

_What am I doing?_ Tyler thought in horror, as she realized what exactly she was doing. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break free from Cameron's captivating gaze. _I'm so close... Just a little more and I can kiss him... NO! I can't do that! NO! NO! NO! That would be wrong!_

For once, Tyler wasn't blushing horribly. Her fair cheeks weren't even the palest of pink. It was as if the awkwardness of being so close to Cameron had melted away. Her eyes landed on his lips, which were trembling slightly. Countless times she had dreamt of kissing those lips. Her other hand, which had been pinning his shoulder to the wall, slowly touched his cheek. The same one that she had kissed moments before their duel. Tyler shut her eyes tightly.

That kiss haunted her.

Cameron watched as Tyler suddenly shut her eyes after her hand had made contact with his face. Her slightly parted lips teased him, taunted him. Why was she doing this to him?! His self-control was wearing thin and his heart was frantically attempting to escape his chest. His thoughts traveled to when Tyler had kissed him on the cheek right before their duel. It had been full of innocence and gentleness. Just like Tyler herself.

"T-Tyler..." Cameron whispered, her eyes opened instantly.

Hearts pounding, they stared at one another. Fighting with their very hearts. Both stared to lean closer only the slightest bit. Now it was only a few mere centimeters that separated their lips.

"Cam... I..."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Mwhahahaha! I love doing that... But now I can't decide whether or not to have them kiss NOW or LATER... Help me out here! (pondering this evil thought) Hmm... very tempting... Find out next chapter! Please Read and Review! No Flaming!**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, Striving For Greatness, or the characters except for Tyler Calvin.

**If Only You Knew**

**Chapter 6**

"Cam... I..." Tyler moved even closer, her body now pressing against Cameron's. "I..."

Cameron couldn't control himself any longer. One hand gripped Tyler's shoulder while his other arm wrapped around her waist. Having dreamt of this moment for so long, Cameron could hear his heart pounding along with Tyler's breath quicken. Something had come over them both. As if a spell of love had been cast on them.

"Ty... don't say anything... please..." He begged, his eyes dropping closed.

_Just one kiss... _Tyler thought, her eyes beginning to drop closed. _Just one soft and innocent kiss... _Nae! _You must not! Pull away now! _She ignored her common sense as her eyes shut completely.

"Cameron? Tyler? You guys in there?" a familiar voice called, reality finally locating the two of them.

A/N: Sorry. I'm gonna have to prolong the agony a tad bit longer...

Automatically releasing her, Cameron watched as Tyler pulled away, suddenly very red in the face. Tyler clumsily managed to rush into the kitchen as the door slid open. Professor Rhodes stared at Cameron, who remained sitting in the floor, his head in his hands, and a groan escaped him.

Atticus sweatdropped, "Did I interrupt something...?" 

_If only you knew..._

"No..." Cameron sighed, looking up with disappointment in his eyes.

Tyler appeared from the kitchen, her face wet from where she had splashed cold water on it, and was cradling something against her chest.

"Professor... I found her in the kitchen." Tyler said quietly, holding out a small black puppy with soft green eyes.

"Looks like Slifer has our own dorm dog!" laughed Atticus. "Um... let's call her... Jolie."

"Jolie..." Tyler cradled the puppy again, who yipped in excitement. "Jolie!"

Cameron pulled himself to his feet, stepping behind Tyler, and staring at Jolie, "She reminds me of you for some reason."

She rubbed her nose against Jolie's, "That's a compliment." Jolie licked Tyler's chin. "Hehe. She's cute. You hold her, Cam."

"Ooo... kay..." Cameron hesitantly took the pup, only to have Jolie lick his face repeatedly. "Gwah!? That's cold!"

"Oh crap! I just remembered our Health Projects are being assigned tomorrow!"

**Next Day:**

"For the next seven days, you are going to create a lifestyle, and take care of your child." Ms. Fontaine said cheerfully, holding up an egg. Cameron slowly raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Nelson?"

"Uh... Ms. Fontaine... that's an egg." He said, sweatdropping.

She let out a giggle, "I'm quite aware of that, Mr. Nelson. This is when we all need to contribute _imagination_." Many of the other students sweatdropped as well. "Now, I'm going to tell you your groups." Ms. Fontaine picked up a clip board, "Group one is Tyler Calvin and..." Cameron crossed his fingers, praying under his breath. "Cameron Nelson!" 

"YES!!" Cameron leapt to his feet in triumph.

Everyone began to stare at him. Cameron blushing in embarrassment and he sweatdropped.

"I said that outloud, didn't I?" Sighing, he plopped back down in his seat. "Sorry."

Ms. Fontaine stiffled her giggle, "Group two is Matthew Ellis and Kata Mou Wannt. Group three is Alanna Tremaine and Jason Blair. Group four, Sarah Johnson and Mitch Keller. Group five, Kistsesa Irytuo and Sean Littell..." She finished reading the groups. "Okay, Group one, get over here and pick out your child! The rest of you, start discussing with your partner all the details!"

"Ms. Fontaine. That sounds cruel." Tyler pointed out, but she made her way to the desk anyway. Cameron staring at his shoes as he stood next to her. "What do you think about this one, Cam?"

He glanced at a normal looking oval shaped egg in her palm, "Looks fine to me, Ty."

"Gender?" Ms. Fontaine asked.

"Boy." Tyler said as Cameron said, "Girl." They exchanged a wary glance, "Huh?"

Ms. Fontaine smiled, "You have to compromise."

After a brief wordless arguement, and they made an agreement, both said in unison, "Girl."

"Name?"

"You picked the gender, I get to name it." Tyler reminded Cameron. "I wanna name her Alicia!"

"Alicia Nelson it is." Ms. Fontaine wrote down.

Tyler tilted her head, "How come her last name is Nelson?"

"In this project, you two are married."

Anime-collapse!

"WHAT?!" 

"Calm down you two. It's just a project." Ms. Fontaine giggled. "Okay, occupation."

"Caretaker of Domino Museum!" Cameron immediately cried from the floor.

"Martial Arts Instructor!" Tyler exclaimed.

Ms. Fontaine handed them a chart, "This is to record everything you do for the next seven days in the care of your child. She must be in perfect condition when returned. Or you both fail. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." they chorused.

Cameron took the chart while Tyler cradled the egg in her arm. They sat down together.

"Alicia?" He said, making a face. "Why 'Alicia'?"

"Because that's what my middle name translates to in the states." Tyler explained. "Isn't she adorable!"

Cameron sweatdropped, "Ty. It's an egg. Live with it." 

Tyler pouted, "Killjoy."

"Meet Laurel!" Alanna laughed, sliding in the seat next to Tyler. Jason sat on Cameron's other side. "We should make a playdate!"

It was Jason's turn to sweatdrop, "Something tells me these two are gonna drive us straight into an insane asylum before the week is even over." He groaned, hitting his head into the table.

"Tell me about it." Cameron rolled his dark brown eyes.

"I'm not holdin' it! You hold it!" Kata exclaimed, she began pushing the egg towards Matt.

"No way! You take the mutant!" Matt shot back, pushing it back towards her.

All four of them sighed, "Having problems?"

"I don't wanna watch a stupid egg!" Kata huffed.

"Well, neither do I!" Matt cried.

Tyler stepped in, "You guys have to compromise. I know the assignment sounds stupid, but just look at it and use your imagination. If that was a real baby, I bet you two would be loving it to death."

Kata sighed, "I guess you're right. Okay, gimme Talon."

"Talon?" Cameron repeated, "You named your kid Talon?"

"It was the only thing we both could think of." Matt grimaced, handing the egg over.

Cameron doubled over in laughter. Tyler kicked him in the shoulder.

"You're making Alicia and Talon cry!" She scolded. "Bad Cam!"

He grumbled as he rubbed his now sore shoulder, "Mood swings..."

The bell finally rang, but not after Ms. Fontaine each gave them small egg-carrying straps that clipped across the chest and went over the shoulders. Like an infant carrier. Finally, most of the girls had the guts to put them on. And surprisingly, some of the boys did. Most held their heads high.

"I'll be doing a baby inspection tomorrow! Have fun!" She called after them.

Cameron and Tyler started heading towards their next class, "This. Is. Stupid." Both groaned in embarrassment. Non-Health class students were pointing at them and laughing. "Argh!" 

"Cam, you wear this thing for awhile. It's making me feel like a Chicken Farmer." Tyler whined. "I'll carry your stuff, just relieve me of this tedious thing!"

Cameron rolled his eyes, "Okay. Okay. Let's stop so we can switch." Soon, he was wearing the carrier and Tyler was carrying both school bags. "Okay. I officially feel like a girl."

"C'mon. Before somebody decides to start chanting." Tyler grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the hall.

**After Dinner:**

"Cam! No! Don't eat Alicia!" Tyler shouted, tackling him, and saving the poor "infant" before it met its demise. 

Cameron groaned in pain, "I wasn't about to eat her... I was putting her down on the counter..."

Alanna and Jason came staggering into the kitchen of the Slifer Dorms as well.

"This assignment has made us the laughing stock of the school." Jason groaned.

"Even _I'm_ starting to despise it." Alanna said timidly.

Tyler was twitching in annoyance, "This is _not_ helping my period any."

"TMI!!" Cameron and Jason both shouted.

"I say we all have a huge sleepover and just pile these things in a corner." Kata exclaimed, appearing with Matt.

Matt and Alanna exchanged a look, "You _want_ to be locked in the same room as mood-swinging-psycho-girl?"

Tyler hit them both in the back of the head, "Stop picking on me!"

"Professor Rhodes won't mind." Cameron sighed, "I'm gonna go and get the sleeping bags."

He climbed the stairs and gathered all six sleeping bags. He stopped outside of the cafeteria. Yesterday's incident had made him dream of Tyler... again. This time more vivid and an endless fantasy. Cameron took a deep breath. If he didn't confess to her by All Hallow's Eve, he was going to run around the campus wearing a tutu, a clown nose, and singing the theme song to Hannah Montana repeatedly. And he swore on his very soul he would do that.

A/N: ROFL! LOL! (cracking up over visual)

"I'm choosing to pretend we don't have three egg babies staring at us." Kata grumbled, crossing her arms, as Cameron re-entered the cafeteria.

Matt and the others had taken the liberty of pushing the tables against the walls to clear the floor. Cameron scanned the room, "Where's Ty?"

"In the kitchen!" Alanna and Tyler both called. "We're making hot chocolate!" 

Cameron and Jason set to work spreading the sleeping bags in a circle, the heads all meeting in the middle. Matt was fiddling around with the radio, pounding his fist into it to make a certain station he wanted come in. Kata was meditating and twitching everytime Matt's fist made contact with the radio. Everyone kicked back, waiting for Tyler and Alanna to hurry up after awhile.

Jolie skidded into the room, and leapt into Cameron's lap, instantly greeting him with slobber, "Ruff!"

"Hey, girl." He scratched her affectionately behind her perked up ears. "How's my little doggie doin'?" 

"Stop. Please." Jason groaned. "You're making me sick."

Matt twitched, pointing at the eggs. "They're staring at me again." 

Kata took care of it by tossing a hand towel over them. Tyler and Alanna finally appeared, carrying a tray of six cups of hot chocolate, and a plate of cookies sent from Ms. Dorothy of the Card Shack. They all sat on their sleeping bags, eating the cookies, and drinking the hot chocolate. Tyler sat in a seiza position, her eyes closed, as she listened to the sounds of her friends, the radio, Jolie... her heart pounding.

"Hey, Cameron?" Alanna said suddenly.

"Yeah?" He replied, now rubbing Jolie's tummy while her foot thumped in the air vigorously.

She smirked, "Let's play Truth or Dare."

Tyler looked confused, "What's that?" 

Everyone one else gave her a shocked look.

"You've _never_ heard of or played Truth or Dare?" Kata said, her jaw dropping.

"No..." She felt small and scared suddenly. "Does this mean I can't play?" 

"No. I means you definitely _have_ to play now." Alanna exclaimed. "Okay, I'll go first. Jason. Truth or dare?"

Jason thought about it, "Truth."

"Is it true that you know the identity of the girl Cameron likes?"

"Yes."

Alanna turned back to Tyler, "See. It's simple. And if you choose dare, you have to do a dare. If you chicken out on the truth, you _must_ do a dare."

She bit her bottom lip, "O-Okay."

Jason cleared his throat, "Okay. My go... uh... Matt! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Matt boldly replied.

"I dare you to kiss Kata for ten seconds." His smirk was growing as Matt and Kata both turned a dark red.

Tyler watched, intrigued.

"Fine..." Matt grumbled, closing his eyes, and leaning over. He kissed Kata on the cheek for ten seconds before looking away. Jason look satisfied. "Er... Kata. Truth or dare?"

Kata grimaced, "Dare..."

"I dare you to hold Cameron's hand for at least five seconds." Matt replied.

She did it while twitching, "Tyler. Your turn. Truth or dare?"

_If I choose truth, they may make me confess to Cam... Dare should be somewhat safer..._

"D-Dare..." Tyler squeaked.

"Dare ya to tackle Matt for making me hold the nutcase's hand." Kata smirked.

"Can do."

Matt's hazel eyes widened in horror, "N-No! Tyler! Don't!"

_**WHAM!!**_

Everyone else began to laugh as Matt laid there with anime confusion swirls in his eyes. Tyler realized it was her turn.

"Um... Cam!" She turned to the blonde boy, who sweatdropped. "Truth or dare?"

"I guess I'll go with dare." He replied uncertainly.

"I dare you to..." Tyler trailed off, stumped. It wasn't until Alanna leaned over, whispered something, causing Tyler to blush and violently shake her head, and then Jason whispering something else did she come up with something. "I dare you to be locked in the kitchen with Alanna for five minutes!" 

"WHAT?!" Both of them shouted, taken aback.

After protesting, they were forced into the kitchen, and locked in. Tyler, Jason, Matt, and Kata all laughing.

A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but I just realized that Tyler's the only one who doesn't have the letter 'a' in her first name... weird how that turned out... (sweatdrop)

"This is so cruel." Alanna muttered to Cameron, as she guarded the fridge from him.

He nodded in agreement before mushroom breathing, "How much longer?"

"Four minutes, thirty seconds." She replied in agony. Alanna then looked over at Cameron, "Hey... um... Have you managed to tell _her_ yet?" 

Cameron shook his head, "We were so close to kissing yesterday... Like only three more centimeters." He let out a small groan of disappointment. "I wanna kiss her so badly too!"

"You got it bad." giggled the taller girl.

"Yup." He nodded again. "But I don't want to confess to her during a stupid game. So please pass the word on to the others." 

Alanna smiled, "Will do." She then got an idea. _He didn't say anything about us not daring him to kiss her though... I love being evil... _"Be happy it's me you're locked in here with instead of Kata." 

"True." chuckled Cameron. "Hey, Alanna?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you... like Jason?"

She snatched the front of his shirt and pinned him to the fridge, "Who told you?! Was it Tyler?! If it was I'm gonna throw you both over the cliff!! Keep in mind I know where you sleep!!" 

"N-No one told me! It was just a hunch I got! Now please release me!" Cameron hastily whispered.

"Times up!" Tyler unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Um... what's going on?"

They sheepishly stepped away from one another, laughing.

_Is Alanna trying to go after Cam? No... She wouldn't do that to me. She likes Jason... But..._

"Cameron's turn!" Alanna exclaimed, as they were seated back in their spots.

Cameron looked around the circle, "Alanna! Truth or dare!"

"Truth." She said.

"Hehe. Is it true that you are obsessed with Hannah Montana?"

"Well... yeah." 

They continued to play until late into the night.

"Okay, Cameron's final turn before we call it a night." Jason declared, yawning. (Which caused a chain reaction of yawning among the group.)

Alanna spoke up, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said, half-asleep.

"I dare you to kiss Tyler on the mouth." Alanna smirked.

Everyone froze and looked towards Cameron and Tyler. Both were avoiding each others eyes, their faces a violent shade of dark red, and both looked freaked out that Alanna had even said such a thing.

"U-Um... Alanna..." Tyler squeaked, sending her a desperate message with her eyes.

Alanna closed her blue-green eyes and giggled. Cameron took a deep breath.

"No." He said firmly. "I'm not gonna." 

"C'mon. Everyone else did their dares. Even the humiliating ones." Jason pointed out, sweatdropping as he remembered one of the dares that could be used against him for the rest of eternity. "Just a kiss. It doesn't even have to openmouthed."

"JASON?!?!" Matt and Kata both hissed, sending him menacing glares. "No making this worse than it already is!"

Tyler was playing with the hem of her shirt. She then decided what had to be done.

"Cam?" Tyler's small shy voice caused Cameron to look over at her. "I... I'll do it if you will..." 

He gulped. He thought he had made it clear to Alanna that he didn't want to be put in a situation like this during a stupid game. Now he was having his raven haired dream girl saying she'll go along. And that did _not_ help at all.

_But you almost kissed her yesterday... And you want to do it so badly... Just a small kiss... _Cameron found his courage. _Fine. I'll do it._

"You sure, Ty?" Cameron said barely above a whisper.

She nodded, looking up with innocence in her icy green eyes. Those eyes haunted him in his dreams. Every night, all night. There was no escaping them. Cameron turned to face her, both sitting in seiza positions, and staring at one another. Matt and the others were as silent as church mice, as if they weren't even in the room.

"Cause I won't make you if you don't want to." He then said, stalling.

"I'm sure." Tyler whispered, leaning forward somewhat.

Eyes closing, hearts pounding, excitement coursing, and faces burning, they leaned in even closer. Alanna was holding her breath, Jason was crossing his fingers, Matt was fidgeting, and Kata was blinking her bright green eyes. Just a few more inches...

_C'mon... you're so close... _Jason thought desperately.

They were almost there...

_**KONK!!**_

"Ow!" Both hissed, rubbing their foreheads. "That hurt!!" 

Everyone sweatdropped and anime-fell backwards.

"Okay. I refuse to play this game _any_ longer." Tyler said huffily, as she climbed into her sleeping bag, and shut her eyes tightly.

Cameron did the same. After Alanna turned out the lights, set the alarm clock, and climbed into her own sleeping bag, her blue-green orbs stared at Tyler, who was lying next to her.

"Ty?" She whispered barely.

"What?" Tyler hissed.

"I'm sorry..." 

Her eyes shot open, "You are?"

"Yeah... I was mean to do that... I'm sorry..."

And with that, Alanna rolled on her other side to watch Jason sleeping. Tyler lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Everyone was asleep already... but something was missing. She then realized what it was. The absence of Cameron's snores were a sure sign that she wasn't the only one awake. Out of the corner of her eye, she was surprised to see Cameron watching her with his dark brown gaze. They seemed almost black in the darkness.

"You still awake?" Tyler asked in a low whisper.

Cameron jumped, "I thought you were asleep."

"How's that bump on your forehead?" She smirked, rolling on her side so she could see him clearly.

"Sore." He bluntly whispered, Jolie was curled up at the foot of his sleeping bag, sleeping soundly.

"Cam... Can I tell you something that you swear you'll keep to yourself?"

"Of course..."

Tyler bit her bottom lip, "I _wanted_ to kiss you... earlier." 

Cameron spouted a crimson blush at that, "Can I tell _you_ something?"

"Yeah..."

"I wanted to kiss you too." He admitted, watching a pink cross over her cheeks.

"Is it still too late?" Tyler whispered after a few seconds.

"Huh? Too late?" Cameron looked confused.

Tyler sat up slightly, her palms holding her up, so her long raven hair fell over one shoulder, and she was looking down at him.

"Too late to kiss me..."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Haha! I did it again! Cliffhanger! I like doing that... but you'll have to find out if I prolong the agony any longer next chapter. I'm still unsure whether or not myself. Onto the next chapter! (And possible madness... as I have been listening to Echoes of Eternity and Leaves' Eyes for almost an hour at this point) Please Read and Review!**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, Striving For Greatness, or the characters except for Tyler Calvin.

**If Only You Knew**

**Chapter 7**

"Too late to kiss me..."

Those very words sent Cameron's heart racing. They had confessed to one another that they wanted to kiss each other... but would they actually go through with it? That questioned buzzed throughout Cameron's mind as he stared up at Tyler. The moonlight shining in through the windows made her icy green orbs glow eeriely, and her long locks shine like the moon itself. The wind howled, blowing red-orange leaves around in the night air. The cool chill of October settling. Sure, Cameron had liked girls before, but Tyler was the first one to make him feel all these strange and alluring emotions. He loved her with more than his heart... but with his very soul.

Cameron sat up somewhat, propping himself up with his elbows, "Only if you want it to be."

Her heart beat pounded in her ear drums. Her courage was starting to slip away. She grasped onto it with all she could. Now was her chance. He was willing. But was she lying to herself...? _Nae!_ She had her chance and she must take it!

"I... don't..." She choked out.

_No more interruptions. _Tyler thought, as she leaned down.

Cameron watched her leaning down as if she was a cat about to pounce. Leaning foward, he finally let his eyes drop closed when her lips were almost touching his. Tyler knew this was it.

_Here we go..._

Finally, after an endless hesitating moment, their lips met. It started out light, their lips against one anothers tenderly, until Cameron sat up some more, brushing his mouth against hers and deepening the kiss. One hand grabbed her arm gently while the other grabbed her shoulder. Their kiss was something Tyler had never experienced before. It was soft and gentle, yet mysterious at the same time. Instantly, she thought of a song she had learned as a child.

_Shine bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming _

_Sweet blowing wind _

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes for me _

_Now we run thee edge of hell_

_Dear my love_

_Sweet morning light_

_Wait for me_

_You've gone much farther_

_To far..._

_Shine bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming _

_Sweet blowing wind _

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes for me _

_Now we run thee edge of hell_

_Dear my love_

_Sweet morning light_

_Wait for me_

_You've gone much farther_

_To far..._

Cameron finally pulled away, their eyes both opening simultaneously, and them staring at each other with a new light in their eyes. Tyler's gaze fell on his hand, which was still gripping her arm, and her eyes fell part-way shut.

"Tyler...?" He whispered.

She spoke in a soft melodious voice, "Cam... that was my first kiss..." 

He looked at her, stunned. "R-Really? I figured a beautiful girl like you..." 

"No. My very first kiss..." Tyler's eyes met his. "I... I dunno what to do or say. My mind's kinda blank at the moment."

So was Cameron's, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Ty..." He weakly smiled at her. "This won't change anything between us." 

Tyler knew these were supposed to be words of reassurement, but sadness went through her heart. It had been so long since she felt like someone loved her. Way too long. Tyler loved Cameron. But she wasn't going to drive him away because of it.

"Okay," She nodded, before she went to go and lay back down.

"Hey... c'mere..." He whispered, grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her into his arms. "You'll always be one of my best friends, Ty. And I'll always be here for you."

"I know..." Her voice was cracking. "Thanks for being there."

Cameron, even though he knew he shouldn't've, swiftly kissed her for a second.

"Good night, Tyler."

"Good night, Cameron."

As they both laid back down to fall into a dream-filled sleep, they thought the three words they couldn't bear to say.

_I love you..._

**Next Morning:  
**

_**BEEP! BEEP! BE- KER-RASH! SLAM!**_

Everyone woke up to find Tyler and Kata beating the poor alarm clock to bits.

_Good thing we have so many..._ Alanna thought. _I gotta remember to keep them away from it in the morning..._

"We better get this stuff cleaned up before the others come down here for breakfast." Matt said.

Tyler walked over to the hand towel and lifted it. The next thing they heard was a scream.

"Our kids are gone!" She cried hysterically. "Alicia?! Where are you?!" Tyler began to panic, everyone sweatdropping as she zipped around the room, frantically attempting to find her "daughter". "Alicia?!"

Cameron leapt to his feet, pulling Tyler into his arms, and calming her down, "Breathe, Ty. Breathe. We'll find Alicia." 

"And Laruel and Talon!" Alanna added, the others finished cleaning up. "C'mon. We better go and make sure no body stole our babies!"

After interrogating everyone else, they all returned to the cafeteria for breakfast. Tyler wasn't looking too good.

"We lost our child, we lost our child." She kept saying under her breath, as her eyes darted all around the room. "Oh God. Oh God." 

"Breathe." Cameron eased, taking her hand, and giving it a tight squeeze. "We'll find 'em. Don't worry."

"We have baby inspection today!" Alanna then gasped.

Moaning, Tyler hit her forehead into the table a couple of the times, "I am such a bad mother."

Jason gently tapped her on the head, quoting Cameron. "Tyler. It's an egg. Live with it."

_**SMACK!!**_

"Ow! What was that for?" Jason demanded, rubbing his arm. Alanna was glaring daggers into him.

She waved a finger in his face, "That's our daughter you're talking about, Jay!"

Cameron then realized something, "Hey... where's Jolie?" 

They spotted her curled up in a familiar corner, cradling what looked like...

"My baby!" Alanna and Tyler both cried, running to the corner, and snatching up the eggs.

Kata and Matt exchanged a look as Talon was safely returned to them. Tyler nuzzled the egg with Cameron sweatdropping fiercely. He mushroom breathed with Jason.

"This is going to be a _long_ day." He sighed.

**After Classes:**

"For once, you kept your mouth shut." Matt said, clearly impressed, as he and Cameron walked out of the Main Building together.

"I'm too tired to have to do another essay tonight anyway." Cameron yawned, stretching.

Matt blinked when he realized something wasn't right with the way Cameron was behaving. He had gone all day without mentioning his problems with Tyler even once... and he seemed oddly cheerful... a little too cheerful...

"Cameron?"

"Yeah?"

"Did... did something happen last night after we went to sleep?" Matt asked quietly.

Now that he thought about it more, he could've sworn he heard whispering last night.

Cameron avoided his eyes, "What makes you ask that?" 

Matt stopped in his tracks, causing Cameron to slow down, and face him. They were on the path in the woods that everyone in the group went to to talk or calm down. Matt's hazel eyes narrowed, the bright green flecks catching the sunlight.

"Someting _did_ happen! Spill it!"

Cameron bit his lip, trying to decide whether or not to confid in his best friend. He wasn't sure if Tyler wanted to keep what had happened between them a secret or not. But knowing her... she'd probably had already told Alanna by now. So, he guessed it would be okay...

A/N: Emphasis on 'guessed'.

"Okay. But you can't tell anybody!" Cameron sighed, giving in.

Matt held up his hand, "Scouts honor."

The blonde boy was shuffling his feet nervously, "Um... Last night..." He was trying to find the best words and was coming up empty. So he blurted out, "Tyler and I kissed!" 

Matt's jaw dropped open, "You what?!"

"We... kissed." Cameron repeated, more quietly. "She... told me she _wanted_ to kiss me and asked me if it was too late for me to kiss her... so... it happened." 

"You go, bro!" Matt punched him in the arm.

"Ow. What was that for?" Cameron winced as rubbed his arm.

"Congratulations." He replied, grinning. "You two are, what, secretly dating now?" Cameron shook his head, Matt anime-collapsing sideways. "Again, you need help beyond my control!"

"I told her that wouldn't change anything between us..." Cameron explained.

Matt stood up, dusting himself off, "Are you gonna tell Jason?" 

"Maybe... depends on whether or not he can keep his mouth shut." grimaced Cameron.

"Y'know, he's gonna be asking if Tyler's a good kisser or not, right?" Matt pointed out, as they resumed walking down the path. He grew curious, "Speaking of which..."

Cameron blushed with a quick, "Yes." Before he quickened his pace.

"Hey! Wait up!" Matt exclaimed. "I'm not gonna tell anyone! I swear!" 

**Around the Same Time:**

"Um... Alanna?" Tyler said quietly.

She was dying to tell someone about the kiss! It was her first kiss and with Cameron too! So, Tyler was practically bursting with excitement and the news. But she was unsure if she should tell anyone. In case Cameron wanted to keep it their secret... Most likely he had at least told Matt or Jason by now though...

"What is it, Tyler?" Alanna stopped in front of the Ra Dorms.

Tyler was grinning from ear-to-ear, "I have such an awesome secret! And I wanna tell it to you badly!"

Alanna immediately grabbed the shorter girl's arm, and dragged her over to the gazebo, planting her on the bench.

"Tell me everything." She instructed. "Don't skip any good stuff."

"O-Okay. But first you gotta promise you'll take this to the grave! And I don't mean the Card Graveyard either!" Tyler quickly said.

"I swear on my deck." Alanna replied.

Taking a deep breath, Tyler gripped the bench with her hands, "After everyone fell asleep..."

Alanna leaned in curious, "Yeah?"

"I got my first kiss." Tyler confessed in a small voice.

"OMG!! Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellme! Now! Details!" squealed the dark brunette.

Tyler sweatdropped before going into explaination, "Okay... I told Cameron that I wanted to kiss him... and then I asked if it was too late... Cause I _really_ wanted to... and he kissed me! Twice!"

"Twice?" Alanna breathed in sharply. "Are you two dating? Secretly? Thinking about it?"

Disappointment filled Tyler's eyes as she shook her head sadly. Alanna immediately sulked.

"Darn it..." She muttered.

"But... I want to tell him the truth Alanna. Before Halloween." Tyler admitted, sighing deeply. "But what if he just kissed me because I asked him to? Not because he wanted to?" 

"Okay... Wait. Does Kata know?"

"No. You're the only person I told. I was unsure to tell anyone in case Cam didn't want me to." replied the shorter girl softly.

Alanna giggled suddenly, "So... was he good?" 

"Good?" Tyler raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Y'know, a good kisser?" She whispered, about to squeal again.

She shrugged, Alanna anime-collapsing, "I dunno. I've never kissed anyone before. Remember?" 

"Did you at least enjoy it?" Alanna mushroom breathed in relief when Tyler eagerly nodded. "Did you like it?"

"It was... strange... but yeah." Tyler said. She checked on her egg, "I feel like a chicken farmer again."

Alanna made a face, "Join the club." Tyler giggled, "No, I'm serious. Join the club."

"There's a club?" Tyler raised her eyebrow again.

"Uh-huh. Everyone in our Health Class is in it except you and Cameron." Alanna explained, as they stood up to head back to their dorms.

"Great..." grumbled Tyler bitterly.

_I'm telling Cam the next chance I get... hopefully. _Tyler decided.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Okay, the next chapter's gonna skip ahead until its Halloween. Yay! Cam and Ty finally kissed! Aw! But they aren't together... (pouts) Darn it... Anywayz... Please Read Review!**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, Striving For Greatness, or the characters except for Tyler Calvin.

**If Only You Knew**

**Chapter 8**

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night..." Cameron sang under his breath, singing the opening theme to "The Nightmare Before Christmas", as he got ready for school.

_You've got until midnight to confess to her, Cameron. _He told himself repeatedly. _Otherwise it's hello tutu, clown nose, and Hannah Montana! _Cameron shuddered at the thought. _You're gonna tell Tyler... hopefully if your courage returns back from Canada in time!!_

As Cameron stepped out of his dorm he bumped into, "Tyler?"

It was Tyler, wearing a festive outfit consisting of black and neon orange stripped tights, neon orange lowtop Chucks, a black jean almost kneelength skirt, a studded neon orange leather belt, a longsleeved black shirt, and a neon orange tank over it that had glow-in-the-dark bats decorated all over it. On her head was a black witch hat with the tip bent somewhat over to the left and an orange ribbon tied around the brim.

"Hey, Cam! Happy Halloween!" She exclaimed, looking excited, before she handed him a small light-up jack-o-lantern pin that cackled when you pressed a small button on the bottom. "Here you go. I saved this one especially for you."

Cameron smiled before pinning it to his shirt, "Thanks, Ty." He pressed the button and it cackled, "I like your outfit. It's very... cute."

Tyler beamed, "Really?" She twirled on one foot, laughing. "I just love Halloween! It's so cool!"

"Shall we head to class, m'lady?" Cameron laughed, holding his arm out.

"Very well." Tyler linked her arm through his, "But I'm a witch, not a princess." 

"Not in my eyes." He said playfully.

"And in my eyes you're not the ugly troll trying to eat me." Tyler teased, "You're a toad that needs to be turned into a prince." Scrunching his face up in annoyance, Cameron gave her a look. He unscrunched it when Tyler pecked him on the cheek. "Darn it. No prince. Still Lord Trufflenose."

"Hey!" Cameron exclaimed.

"I'm kidding." She giggled, "We best hurry, Lord Trufflenose! Or the ogre Crowler shall give us detention!"

They began to walk quickly down the leave covered path, singing "This Is Halloween" in unison, the cool breeze blew leaves around them, as they headed to Crowler's class. Nothing could ruin that day. Even the Obelisk Ogre Crowler.

**Class:**

Everyone was surprised when Ms. Dorothy entered the classroom instead of Crowler.

"Dr. Crowler's out today, so I'm going to be your substitute teacher." She said. "Now who wants to go and make Halloween treats?!" Everyone cheered immediately. "Then let's go!"

"This is awesome!" Cameron, Matt, and Jason all exclaimed, high-fiving.

"No Crowler! Treats! This calls for a Halloween song!" Tyler and Alanna squealed, hugging Kata while hopping up and down. "The Monster Mash!"

Right on cue, the boys began to sing it, as the class left for the Card Shack.

_I was working in my lab late one night_

_When my eyes beheld an eerie sight_

_For my monster when his slab began to rise_

_And suddenly to my surprise_

_He did the Mash!_

_He did the Monster Mash!_

_The Monster Mash!_

_It was a graveyard smash!_

Tyler was laughing so hard tears had filled her eyes, "O-Okay! Okay! That's enough!"

Alanna, who had dressed up like Tyler had, was wearing a pair of black cat ears and a cat tail, had painted whiskers and a cat nose on her face, and wore a black leotard with an orange and black layered silk skirt, and orange ballet slippers. Pinned to her leotard was a cat pin from Tyler. Kata wore black cargo pants, a black and orange stripped shirt, and her pin was a skull. She wore a black bandana tied around her head like a pirate.

"Now I feel kinda bad about not dressing up." Cameron admitted to Matt and Jason.

Jason was checking Alanna out and was practically drooling, "_Me-ow!_" 

He received a slap in the back of the head for that one, "Dial it down, Lover-boy." Matt ordered.

Tyler looked over her shoulder and caught Cameron's eye. Both blushing, she quickly looked forward again.

"Isn't Professor Rhodes doing some killer Halloween Party tonight?" Alanna asked loudly.

"Yeah! It's supposed to be cool!" exclaimed Mitch, joining the conversation.

Sarah sighed, "Wish I had a cool costume..." 

Tyler smiled, "You can borrow something of mine. I have an entire trunk of Halloween costumes and stuff. I _live_ for this holiday."

"Really?" Sarah grinned. "Great!"

"Don't worry, Lord Trufflenose! I got a _perfect_ costume for you!" Tyler sang suddenly.

Cameron blushed, "Stop callin' me Lord Trufflenose!"

Tyler looked behind her, "Would you rather me call you Lord Boogereater?" 

"Trufflenose it is!" He hastily replied.

Ms. Dorothy smiled at all of them as they entered the Card Shack, "These treats are going to be for the party tonight anyway. Okay, who wants to help me with baking the cookies?" Many people raised their hands. "Okay, um... I need six of you to make paper-chains and various decorations." She scanned over the group, "The witch, cat, and pirate. I want you guys in charge of... the three young cutie patooties that sang the Monster Mash!" 

Cameron, Jason, and Matt anime-collapsed at sound of 'cutie patooties' before they all realized just what they were in for... Tyler, Alanna, and Kata in charge of them...

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

"Cameron! Try getting the glue on the paper, not your fingers!" Tyler giggled.

Cameron groaned, "But it doesn't like me! My hands are all sticky!" He started to pick at the dried glue.

"Let me." Tyler said immediately, helping him remove all traces of dried glue from his hands and wrists. "Okay, how about we use tape instead?" She put up the glue and pulled out the rolls of clear Scotch tape. "Think you can handle it, Cam?" 

He nodded, "Um... how do I make the paper chain again?"

Tyler sighed before showing him again.

"Okay, now we gotta find the glow-in-the-dark paint..." Alanna muttered, searching through the paint supplies. "Hey! Did one of you guys steal my paint?!" She demanded to Matt, Kata, Tyler, and Cameron. "I need my paint!"

"I got it, Alanna." Jason snapped out of his daze. 

Alanna turned to him, "Okay. Now we have to make the banner. What should it say?" 

"Happy Halloween's too original. So let's come up with something unique and creative." Jason replied.

Kata shuffled through the CDs and made faces, "These all suck." 

"Hey. What's this?" Matt pulled out black CD that was hidden at the bottom. "'Halloween Jams'? Let's try it out."

Kata pulled up the CD play and hooked it up before inserting the CD.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own "It's Terror Time Again", Skycycle does.

_You hear the screeching of an owl_

_You hear the wind begin to howl_

_You know there's zombies on the prowl_

_And it's Terror Time again_

_They've got you running through the night_

_It's Terror Time again_

_And you just might die of fright_

_It's a terrifing time..._

_You hear the beating of your heart_

_You know the screamings gonna start_

_Here comes the really scary part_

_Cause it's Terror Time again_

_They've got you running through the night_

_Oh, It's Terror Time again_

_And you just might die of fright_

_It's a terrifing time..._

_Oh, the trees begin to moan_

_You hear the monsters start to groan_

_And with faces full of slime_

_Don't you know it's terror time?_

_And it's Terror Time again_

_They've got you running through the night_

_Yes It's Terror Time again_

_And you just might die of fright_

_It's a terrifing time..._

"Cool!" Tyler exclaimed, "That's from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island!" Everyone except Cameron, who had managed to get wrapped up in his paper chain, gave her a strange look. "What?! I like Scooby-Doo!!"

"Ooo... kay..." Jason replied slowly. "Anyways..."

They went back to their projects.

"Cameron? How did you end up like that?" Alanna asked suddenly.

Tyler whirled around to find Cameron wrapped up like a mummy, "Ohmigosh!" She instantly unwrapped him and sweatdropped, "I think we should work on other decorations..."

**Long Hours Later:**

"Okay, you can each have _one_ cookie for all your hard work." laughed Ms. Dorothy, when it was time for lunch.

"Yay! Thank you, Ms. Dorothy!" they chorused.

She smiled, "No, thank you for all your help! Have a Happy Halloween!"

Nibbling on their cookies, they all headed towards the lunch area.

"This has been one of the best Halloweens _ever_." Cameron declared, biting the head off of his vampire bat.

"Yeah. I actually get to spend it with you guys." Tyler agreed, chewing on her skeleton's legs.

"I wonder what we're gonna have for lunch..." Cameron then replied.

Everyone sweatdropped, "Again with the food."

They entered the room and got their trays. All grinning at the caremal apples they got as a treat.

"It should be Halloween everyday..." Alanna sighed happily. "Like in Halloweentown."

Kata and Tyler exchanged a look, "Disney Channel."

That reminded Cameron of what he was going to do if he didn't tell Tyler by midnight.

"Has Caliban been giving you any trouble?" He asked suddenly.

"You called him by his first name. Weird. And no, he hasn't. He's been acting more friendly than all flirty." Tyler answered, licking the caremal off her lips. "I'm kinda glad. I think he's interested in another girl anyway."

Cameron took a chance, "Are... are _you_ interested in anyone, Ty?"

She blushed, "Yeah... you?" 

He blushed as well, "Yeah..."

"Are you gonna tell me who it is?" Tyler demanded, fixing her hat. "Well?"

Cameron smirked, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Tyler pouted, "Meanie... I now dub you Lord Trufflenose once again!"

"Again with the psychotic nickname?!" groaned the dark brown eyed boy in agony.

"Well, if you had just told me who it was, you wouldn't now be Lord Trufflenose." Tyler pointed out.

Sarah approached their table, "Hey, Tyler? Can I borrow that costume now?"

"Sure." She replied, standing up. "Kata? Alanna? Wanna come with?"

Mitch was immediately at Sarah's side, "Us too! Us too!"

Blake Strika, a boy with short reddish-blonde hair and blue eyes, was right behind Mitch along with Sean Littell, who was an inch shorter than Blake, and had semi-long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Blake was suddenly very quiet and looking at his feet, possible due to the fact he was shy around girls other than Sarah.

"I'm gonna need all the help I can get at this point." Tyler pointed out. "And most likely Lord Trufflenose, Jason, and Matt are gonna come begging for costumes too."

The two girls nodded, dumped their trays, and walked outside and towards the girls' dorm with the rest of the group. Cameron watched them leave.

"It's you, Ty..." He whispered.

Jason smirked suddenly, "Okay. Spill. Did you kiss her already and if yes is she a good kisser?"

Cameron sent a glare at Matt, "I didn't say anything, I swear."

"Alanna told me." Jason broke in. "Well, she actually hinted it. So, answer me."

"Yeah. It was the night we got our eggs." Cameron confessed. Thankfully, they had passed that assignment. "And yes. She's a very good kisser."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Why aren't you two together?"

He sighed, "I swore to myself I'd tell her my feelings by Halloween. If I don't do it before midnight, I'm going to run through the campus wearing a tutu, a clown nose, and sing the Hannah Montana theme song repeatedly." Matt and Jason both fell out of their seats, laughing. "Okay, okay, I know that's funny to you guys, but I'm being serious here!" 

Jason clutched his sides, "That's funny. Okay. We better go and get our costumes before Sean, Blake, and Mitch steal all the good ones."

They then headed up to Tyler, Alanna, and Kata's dorm. When they got there, Kata had put on an eyepatch along with a pair of huge gold hoop earrings. Sarah was being made up as a wolf-girl, by Alanna and the facepaint, with a pair of realistic wolf ears on top of her head and a wolf tail pinned to the back of her pants.

"Is it too late to join the party?" Jason laughed, approaching Tyler, who was rummaging through a huge black trunk filled with costumes and masks galore.

Tyler looked up and grinned, "Never! Okay, let's see here..." She moved a wizard's cloak and found something, "Casanova!" Jason anime-fell backwards. "I'm kidding. Alanna paid me fifty cents to do that anyway. Okay, for real, let's make you _Dracula_!" Tyler said his name with a perfect Dracula accent. She pulled out a black vampire cape with a red interior, a pair of fangs, and a vampire facepaint kit. "Take these over to Alanna after she's done with Sarah and she'll getcha all set. She's a mastermind when it comes to facepaint."

"I can tell." Jason commented, eyeing Sarah's realistic painted on wolf nose.

Mitch was looking slightly embarrassed when it was his turn. Cameron looked around and spotted Kata helping Matt put on a dark grey cloak with a hood that covered most of his face. He was handed a rubber dagger, which he sweatdropped at.

"And what the heck is he supposed to be?" Cameron asked, smiling.

Kata turned around and smirked, "A medieval theif."

Cameron nodded, "Ah. I see." 

"Shut it, Cameron." Matt growled menacingly.

"Look at Mitch!" Sarah exclaimed suddenly.

Everyone else turned to see him wearing a pair of Hogwarts robes, a Gryffindor uniform, and holding a wand. He laughed and then said in a british accent, "I'm Harry Potter."

Tyler giggled into her hands, "I thought it might suit him. Looks like I was right."

"Wait... how'd he change clothes with girls present?" Cameron asked suddenly.

Mitch turned pink, "The closet."

Blake was even more shy as Tyler picked out a costume for him, "Hmm... let's see here... Ah-ha!" She whipped out a Celtic Guardian costume, "How 'bout this, Blake?"

"Okay." He nodded, eagerly.

"Alrighty then. Into the closet you go." Tyler laughed, "Uh... You might need a little help. Mitch? Will you be the sweet dear you are and help Blake out?" 

"Sure thing, Tyler." Mitch nodded in agreement. "C'mon, Blake."

Tyler noticed Cameron trying to tiptoe out of the room, "Oh, no you don't Lord Trufflenose!" Cameron froze in mid-step, "You get your sorry butt over here this instant!" He reluctantly turned around and walked towards Tyler, waiting for his demise. "Now stand still." 

Tyler walked around Cameron a few times, looking over him, (and slyly checking him out at the same time) before she got an idea.

"Please don't be something that will scar me for the rest of eternity..." groaned Cameron.

She rummaged throughout the entire trunk until she found the bottom of it. She had to lean in so far, she was almost halfway inside the trunk itself, before Tyler pulled out the costume she was looking for. Cameron mushroom breathed in relief. It was a strange fantasy costume.

"Go get changed." Tyler whispered. "Blake's done." 

Blake was smiling as everyone complemented his Celtic Guardian costume. Cameron heeded her and reappeared a few minutes later.

"Give it up for Wavemaster Cameron!" Tyler exclaimed.

A/N: I have been stressing over Cam's costume for, like, twenty minutes! This was the best I could come up with! Emblem Master, if you don't like .hack//, I am sorry, but this was the best I could do. Be happy I didn't make him a grilled cheese sandwich! (Which Anime Goddess and Protector did to Chumley I believe...)

"He needs a staff." Mitch spoke up.

Kata fished out one and tossed it at Cameron, who managed to barely catch it, and gripped it tightly.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Cameron quickly pinned the jack-o-lantern pin Tyler had given him to the front of his costume. "There we go." 

Lunch then ended, signaling it was time to head back to classes.

**That Night:**

"This party is awesome!" Jason was telling Atticus, who was dressed up as a surfer. "Everyone's having the time of their lives!"

The Halloween Jams CD that Kata and Matt found was perfect. The banner that said "All Hallow's Eve Boo Bash!" hung above the kitchen doorway, glowing in the semi-darkness. The paper chains looked awesome, especially after Tyler and Cameron had decorated them with glow-in-the-dark glitter. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. Tyler and Cameron kept on trying to avoid one another for the most part. Even Caliban had decided to join them for the party and was dancing with none other than Sarah!

"Hey, Ty!" Cameron exclaimed, finding her leaning in a corner, and staring into space.

Tyler jerked out of her trance, "Hey, Cam. What's up?" 

Cameron looked slightly nervous, "Um... I was kinda hoping that... um... would you like to dance?" 

"O-Okay..." Tyler blushed, shyly avoiding his eyes.

He gently pulled her into the middle of the dance floor. Tyler suddenly felt as if her legs wouldn't move at all.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

"Um... I'm not a very good dancer." Tyler confessed.

_Okay. I've seen her dance. And she's awesome. But then again, she doesn't know I was watching her dance... And if she found out, I might as well just dive over the cliff, before she throws me over it._

"C'mon. Just cut loose." Cameron replied, taking her hands in his. "Just let the music control your body."

Tyler started to dance, the shyness wearing away, and laughter taking its place. They danced together, laughing, teasing one another.

"Whoa!" Tyler suddenly tripped, Cameron quickly grabbing her by her waist, and stopping her fall. She wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing heavily, "T-Thanks."

Staring down at her, Cameron felt a tug at his heart. Tyler's icy green eyes stared at him questioningly.

"Cam... you can let go now." She whispered, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah..." Cameron slowly released her. His eyes darting towards the clock. "It's already ten? Geez." 

Tyler nodded before she was asked to dance by Mitch. She agreed and left Cameron standing there, staring after her.

_Two hours... that's all you have left..._

**1 Hour and 35 Minutes Later:**

_Twenty-five minutes! Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap!_ Cameron was pushing past people trying to locate the raven haired girl. _Where are you?!_

"Cam? You look like you're going crazy." Tyler's voice sent him jumping. "Behind you."

Cameron whirled around, "There you are! C'mon!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"Where are we going?" Tyler asked, as Cameron pulled her towards the woods. "Cameron?"

He stopped running once they were on the path. The bare trees lit the moonlight shine on the path. Walking side-by-side, the cold October breeze hit there flushed faces, cooling them down. Tyler stared at her lowtops, as they walked in silence.

"Hey. The moon's a harvest moon." She said suddenly, looking at the golden orb in the black sky. "It's supposed to look the prettiest at midnight." 

Cameron smiled as they stopped and looked up at it, jumping when he felt Tyler slipping her hand in his own, and lacing her fingers with his. The wind teased her long dark locks, which were shining brightly in the moonlight. She tugged a little and they started to walk again.

"It's a beautiful night." Cameron commented, before he looked at Tyler. "Almost as beautiful as you."

Tyler blushed a deep red, "Stop it. I am _not_ beautiful."

Cameron smiled shyly, "To me you are."

They stood on the old path, whatever leaves left on the branches being pulled at by the breeze. Cameron reached up and removed Tyler's witch hat.

"W-What are you doing?" She stammered.

"I need to see your face..." He whispered, gently dropping the hat on the path. "I need to see those captivating ice green orbs that haunt my dreams."

Tyler let out a small squeak when Cameron gently tilted her chin, "C-Cam?"

"Do you remember when I swore I didn't have a crush on you?" Cameron then asked.

"Yes..." Tyler replied slowly.

"I was telling the truth... because I don't have a crush on you, Tyler." He continued, bringing his face closer to her own. "What I feel when I think of you is something else. _More_ than a crush, Ty."

Her heart seemed to stop in her chest as Cameron's dark brown eyes searched her own. His mouth was getting closer to her trembling lips.

"Tyler... I'm madly in love with you..." Cameron finally confessed.

Before Tyler could even let out a gasp of shock, Cameron's lips claimed her own, kissing her with such a gentleness it left her completely breathless. She could feel him wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could. Tyler's eyes fell shut, as she kissed Cameron back, her hands gripping the front of his shirt. Their kiss lasted, to them, an eternity. Finally, Cameron pulled away.

"Cameron... I..." Tyler stepped away from him, breathing heavily. "I've been trying to tell you for so long... and you beat me to it..." She faced him, her raven hair flowing around her shoulders. "I was just about to tell you that _I'm_ insanely in love with _you_."

Cameron felt his mouth drop open, "Y-You are?!" 

Nodding, Tyler closed her eyes part way, "And even though you're my best friend... I want you to be the person I can always have beside me to tell me everything's alright. I want you to be there for me and catch me when I fall." She turned her icy green gaze on his face, "I want you to hold me when I'm scared, and wipe away all my tears, and share my laughter. I want you to be my boyfriend."

_Oh my god... did she just ask me out? No! She beat me to it!_

"Tyler..." Cameron gently took her wrist. "As far as I'm concerned, I _am_ your boyfriend. Now."

"Cameron..." Tyler threw her arms around his neck. "I've waited so long to tell you! I'm so glad you feel the same!"

Cameron hugged her back, "Me too."

She pulled away and suddenly blushed, "Um... what are we gonna tell the others? Alanna and Kata have been on my case since school started."

"That we've finally stopped bein' idiots. Yeah, same with Jason and Matt." Cameron replied.

They started back towards the dorms. Tyler walking a head of him at one point, her hands behind her back, and an extra spring in her step. On her head was her hat. She giggled before turning around.

"What?" He asked.

"It's 11:59." Tyler said, slyly smirking.

_Yay! No tutu or clown nose or weird theme song! _Cameron cheered mentally.

"So?"

"_So.._." Tyler stood on tiptoe before pecking him on the lips. "One minute until we witness the harvest moon when its beauty is perfect."

Exactly at midnight, Tyler and Cam looked up at the moon, entranced.

"Hey, Ty?" Cameron whispered, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, Cam?" Tyler whispered back, leaning on him.

Cameron bent down and kissed her fully on the mouth, this time long.

"I love you..." Cameron said sincerely, as he was pulling away.

Tyler pressed the button on his pin, "I love you too, Lord Trufflenose."

**The End...**

**A/N: WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!! It's over!! (sniffles then cheers up) But they finally got together! WOOT! (happy dance) Sorry about the overwhelming fluff... but I must make this very clear. **_**I LOVE FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ **Okay. I'm done. If you haven't noticed, CamxTy is one of my ultimate favorite pairings. Please R&R!**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


End file.
